Iggligliot
by Lil' Dark
Summary: He is a mass murderer in his time, but the Pharaoh's lover in another era.
1. Blood

Lil' Dark is back with a new story!! Phew, it took me a loooong time to decide what story, but I'm still not sure if this is the story I want to make and end. Let's just say that I don't like the beginning as of yet and I still have to type up chapter two and further, but I just wanted to be sure someone liked it. If I have 1 review, I'll try to post up chapter two soon!! :)

Um, the title is weird, I know. It has nothing to do with the story, but that's the point. The summary says it all, I hope... And I just want to make something new. I already have the middle in my head, so I hope I can type up a lot in the few days coming!

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wished I did!  
**Warnings:** There are a few warnings: Blood, Yaoi between Yami and Atemu, Death... more blood and more death... and two sexy hot guys making love in another chapter, will it ever come. If you want a further warning, I made it M!!! Has to be enough already. :)

Have fun and enjoy Iggligliot (and yes, I can pronounce this).

--

**Iggligliot  
**He is a mass murderer in his time, but the Pharaoh's lover in another era.

--

Blood. It was everywhere, in every corner, on the walls and on him. His clothes were drenched with the victim's blood and it had splattered on his beautiful face. The smell of blood penetrated his nose and he inhaled deeply. Blood coloured crimson eyes looked at the dead body on the ground. A male, 38 years old and European, he knew it all.

He retreated his two swords. They were his, made of silver and as sharp as a lion's claw. He smirked, he could smell death in the alleyway he stood. Calmly he turned and jumped upon the roof of the house that stood in front of him. He jumped from roof to roof, but when he stood upon KC's building he stood still. His spikey hair swayed in the strong breeze. Blond bangs swayed along side his pale face. His crimson eyes looked at the beginning full moon and he chuckled. The coat he wore swayed in the wind as well as he took out a note and erased a name from the small piece of paper.

"Three families down, three to go", he whispered as the sun tried to conquer the moon's playground.

--

"Move boy! I need to take this picture!", a man's voice called out. The young teen growled at the man passing by. His eyes shot fire as he turned and dug his nails in the palms of his hands instead of the man's face. The room he was in was full with people. Photographers, models, girls, boys and him. He stuck a lollypop back in his mouth as he wiped a blond bang out of his face and behind his ear. The man passed him again and he rolled his crimson eyes in despair.

"Yami!", someone called out and he turned his head. A blonde walked over to him and ruffled his tri-coloured hair. Tri-coloured, because blond bangs did not only frame his sexy, pale face, but they also shot up his spikey raven black hair, which was tipped in crimson.

"Jou! Stop that, you mess up my hair!", Yami called out, chuckling and laughing with the blonde. Jonouchi, as the blonde was named by his mother, huffed and placed two hands on his hips.

"I do you hair, mr. Model. I can mess it up whenever I want", Jonouchi answered. He was a young male of nineteen, but already made it into the modelworld with doing their hair. He was pretty good at it, even Yami admitted it. And Yami hated everyone, except for him off course. The blond self was a lean, casual male. His blond hair was a mess, which he liked a lot, and you could barely see his honeybrown eyes from under the blond bangs.

And those eyes were stunning and beautiful. They were rich with friendly manners, enthousiasm (even when nobody had it) and with love for anything (above all: his boyfriend). Yami looked at Jonouchi and sighed deeply, placing his sexy face in his slim hand. Yami was slim and small, especially for a model. Jonouchi knew his best buddy didn't like being here, but mother's will is law… in Yami's case.

"So… How are you? I haven't seen you in a while", Jonouchi said and he settled himself down in a chair opposite of Yami. The blazing crimson eyes looked at him. They were full of live, just like Jonouchi's enthousiasm.

"I know. I kinda missed you", Yami said. His voice was masculine and baritone, but Jonouchi didn't pay attention to it. It were more the words the younger one had spoken.

"You", Jonouchi said, pointing at Yami, "missed me?", Jonouchi asked, pointing at himself. He had raisen an eyebrow. Especially when Yami nodded.

"Wow. Complement", Jonouchi said and Yami smiled cutely. Immediatly a photograph was taken and Yami blinked at the sudden flash.

"This is a photo everyone would hang above their beds. Especially girls", the man said and Yami rolled his eyes once more. How many times had he done that this entire day? Yami had lost count, but he looked at Jonouchi who tried to get rid of the flash in his eyes.

"I HATE it when they do that", Jonouchi murmured, still rubbing his eyes. Yami took the hands in his and chuckled.

"It'll leave on his own", he said, talking about the spackles Jonouchi saw. Jonouchi sighed.

"This is a bad boring day. You come with me to Seto?", Jonouchi asked.

"As long as I'll live, sure", Yami said and he rose from the chair. He didn't care about redressing. He took his long black coat from the hook and put it on. In the strong breeze it swayed and a small smirk was plastered on his face.

--

"Leave me alone!", someone called out. The man ran through the darkness out on the street. A chuckle errupted from another one's mouth. Footsteps ran over the roof next to him and the man turned his direction. A sword flung down and stuck into the ground. The man screamed and turned again. Another scream and the breaks of a car. The running footsteps stopped and for a minute it was silent.

"Never end it too soon", the man said as he jumped down and landed on the ground as a cat: silent and without broken limbs. Quickly he retrieved his weapon from the ground. He knew the man was dead, so he erased the name from the note and walked on. He walked through the park as his stomach rumbled.

His eyes, the purest crimson ever seen turned redder and more the colour of blood. He was hungry for more. More death, more blood, more suffering and more revenge.

"You will not kill again", a female suddenly spoke up. He turned to look at her. She was as pale as the moon and she seemed to glow as well. His eyes narrowed.

"I will take my revenge. I have to kill three more families, three more to refill my debt against my brother", he spoke up in a baritone, masculine voice. The lady looked at him. Her hair was silverwhite and cut short, as if she paid a price for coming here. Her eyes were a beautiful blue, stunning and merciful.

"You've had your revenge, Yami. You're swords are no longer necessary for killing", the lady said. Yami rolled his eyes. He had it with her and those words. Yami turned around and walked away. She sighed softly and a shudder ran over Yami's spine. He turned around.

"You possess Magic", he said.

"Yes. But I also possess the ability to see what someone forgot", the lady answered. Yami rose an eyebrow. This was really not his day. She walked over to him. It was almost as if she could walk on air for her feet barely touched the ground. Yami frowned a little bit, but calmed down enough to look at her and listen.

"You forgot what it is to love", she softly said and continued, "Because you're brother is murdered you lost the only thing that you could love and trust. You, Yami, trust no one. Not even yourself", she said. Yami blinked. It was all true, he couldn't love anymore. His brother lost, his love lost and hatred filled that empty hole over time.

"I will give you the oppertunity to learn that lesson again, Yami. But it's not me who will teach you", she said and she folded her hands together. Yami rose an eyebrow skeptically.

"And who will??", he asked with a silly smile.

"Your inner self", she said and a beam of light was shot off towards him. Yami cried out, but he was frozen on the spot while her Magic attacked him full on. But instead of cold darkness, he was met with warmth. Yami looked around and looked at real desert sand.

"My inner is the desert? Curse it all!", he called out.

"Who are you?"

* * *

Okay.... Weird chapter, I know. And I forgot if "Blond" was written with or without an 'e' at the end. Can someone tell me?? Pretty Please??  
If not, then nobody seems to care about the HUGE mistakes I made. :P Lucky me!

Please let me know if you like the chapter or not, I'll be ready with the second chapter at Friday!........ I hope....


	2. The Pharaoh

Hello! I'm back with chapter 2!! I know the title is very, very weird, but I have a meaning for it!!! :D I'm soooo happy!! Especially with the reviews and with the fact that I have a meaning for the weird title. But I won't tell you yet!! :D

I hope you will enjoy chapter 2 of **Iggligliot**.

**The Pharaoh**

* * *

"Who are you?", the voice asked again. The person who asked this stood behind Yami and the young teen lay his hands on the two swords he carried against his hips. He turned around, ready to kill anyone who would dare to attack him, but he came face to face with something he would've never expected. A tanned male stood opposite of him and not just any tanned male. He was an almost exact copy of Yami self.

Ruby red eyes widened at the sight of the pale male dressed in strange clothes. He saw the two swords hanging at both hips, but he wasn't entirely sure if the pale male would use them. The desert-wind played with equal blond bangs. Those of himself and of the pale man. They had the same spikey hair, the same body and the same shocked expression on their faces. Crimson eyes suddenly narrowed and the emotion the pale man felt… He didn't know.

Yami growled at the reflection of himself. Who was this man? This tanned male who tried to impress him with only standing there in a kilt, rich jewels and sandals. Yami could see the perfect muscles and he could sense the authority this man had. The tanned male seemed to answer his growl with one of his own.

"How did you enter the palace grounds?", the man asked. Yami heard the underlying tone of an order and he smirked.

"How the hell would I know? A girl shows up in the middle of the night and says I'm not allowed to kill anymore. She sends me here!", Yami called out. The other man rose an eyebrow and laughed at him.

"Liar", he said and he watched as the other male examined him. Nobody dared to challenge the Pharaoh of Egypt and this man stood there, in _his_ garden with two swords. He smirked, this man was no challenge to him, he could handle everything. Yami looked at the man and saw how he took his own sword in one hand. Yami took one himself as well.

"You're head will be my pet's diner", the man said and Yami smirked. With two battle-cries Yami and the other man stormed at each other. Sword against sword, ruby eyes laughing, crimson eyes hunting. Tanned hands mastered the sword well, but the male had never seen a sword like that. His sword was made of bronze, but the other's glinstered in the Egyptian sun and his own sword was cut in two easily. Yami smirked as the tanned male threw his sword away with an angered look.

"Let's make it a little bit of a battle", Yami said and he grabbed his other sword and threw it at the tanned male. The Pharaoh caught it with ease and Yami was surprised about that. For a moment the man twirled the silver-sword around before Yami attacked him again. This time it was the other male who could impress Yami with great skills. The two swords clashed together and the tanned male smirked.

"Your good", he said loudly enough to be heard. Yami smirked as well.

"So are you", he said in return and their fight began again. They were dancing with their swords, trying to hurt one another, to defeat, but it wouldn't end. Their skills were equal and their strenght as well. Yami had a few cuts and he could smell the other's blood when they faced each other once again.

"Your Highness!!", voices called out. Yami's head made a sudden contact with something of hard material. He heard the tanned male curse loudly, before he gave way to darkness.

--

A calmness washed over him in his sleep. The burned feeling he had because of the sun left his body as he was laid down in shadows. A wet cloth made contact with his forehead and Yami moaned. He had a major headache and irritated he turned away from everything that tried to touch him. Hands, warm and calming, tried to touch him. Yami growled softly and moved away some more.

"Leave him", someone's voice said and Yami thanked the one who freed him of everything.

"Guard him at all time. He's our prisoner", the voice of the tanned man suddenly spoke up. Yami recognised it quickly. He didn't care about the words, only about some good sleep.

--

After a few days (two, to be exact) Yami had almost tried everything to escape the room he was in. Sure, it was not the dungeon and he was happy about that, but he surely didn't want to stay here. The room was lit by candles and the room itself was large and comfortable. He knew he was a prisoner, but he didn't feel like one. His clothes were taken from him and he now wore a kilt. Just like the tanned man who had locked him away.

And there was this scent. The scent which drove him crazy. Everytime he breathed in he smelled it and he dreamed about it. A dream filled with passion, candles and that special sweet smelling scent. There was a knock on the door and Yami turned his bloodred eyes towards in. A girl came in and placed some food on the ground, before she left again. Yami groaned deeply and with great despair he lay eagle-spread upon his king-size bed. Then, suddenly, he rose up from his bed and walked over to the door. He shoved the plate with food away with his foot and knocked the door.

"What do you want?", came to voice from outside and Yami sighed softly.

"Some fun", he said softly back, "or else I'll kill myself with your weapon", Yami said. The door was opened and Yami looked at the tall male. He was slim, but his face had something that Yami didn't like. It was too… perfect. With green eyes and black hair. Yami shuddered a little bit at seeing so much things too perfect.

"My weapon? How do you intend to do that?", the man asked. Yami rolled his eyes and blamed himself for making that a habit.

"Well…", Yami started and he jumped up to let his hand come down in the crook of the other male's neck. He knocked his elbow against the guard's nose and he could feel it break. Yami knew that at this moment he didn't want to escape. He only wanted that scent, that sweet smelling scent. And it was not this guard. His left eye twitched when he found that out.

Yami grabbed the bronzen sword from the other man's hip and looked at it. At least the weapon wasn't perfect and Yami smirked. With a battle cry the other man tried to attack him, but Yami turned around, his eyes blazing fire. He extended the sword and let the man kneel down at his feet.

"Where are the chambers of the man I battled before?", Yami asked. The guard shuddered before answering.

"It's guarded heavily", he started, but Yami's eyes narrowed, "At the end of the corner turn left and it's the door with the Eye of Horus on it", the guard explained quickly, fearing his life. Yami smirked at sensing the fear and then he walked away, smelling the guard had wet his pants.

Exitement filled Yami's inner as he battled the different guards that all called for help. He jumped, slided over the floor and walked the walls as he defeated them all. He laughed at their expressions and he laughed at their blood. He ran over to the door he needed. The scent was driving him crazy, especially when he found no one in the room itself. Yami breathed in deeply, trying to calm himself. He locked the golden door and walked over to the giant bed. The scent was everywhere. It marked the bed and the air around him. But he looked around and snorted a little bit.

This room was even richer in ornament than his had been. The large bed was protected by four statues. He knew them, he had seen them before. Horus, Hathor, Isis and Osiris. They had been his brother's passion. Angered he threw away the sword he had and sat down upon the four-poster-bed. Close-by was the statue of Horus and Yami touched it's back.

"Yugi", he whispered as tears gathered in his crimson eyes and he could only think about memories. Memories of his younger brother.

--

The turning of the knob at the golden door was the thing that woke him from his daydreams. Yami blinked and he could hear cursing. Only minutes had passed, but he hadn't thought that the tanned man would come to this room so soon.

"Is someone murdered?", the voice asked. Yami knew that voice. It was the tanned male.

"No sir. Just… blood. Nothing more", someone else said.

"That reliefs a lot. Now, open my door. It's locked and I want to retreat myself", the tanned male's voice said and Yami walked over to the door. He could smell two scents, one who belonged to this room. Was it the tanned man he was after? He didn't even knew the guy's name!

"Let me open it", he said _after_ opening the door. Ruby eyes widened in slight horror at finding him in his room, but Yami pulled him inside and closed the door again. He could hear shouts about him kidnapping the Pharaoh, but Yami paid no attention to it.

"If you want to rebel against me, the Pharaoh of Egypt, you must come with better things then this!", the Pharaoh called out. Yami turned to look at him.

"Who are you?", Yami asked. The other rose an eyebrow and sighed.

"Atemu. My name is Atemu. Who are you?", the male asked. Yami couldn't help but like the baritone voice. The scent was all around him and his left eye twitched, again.

"My name is Yami. I'm back for a re-match. Last time you cheated", Yami said and Atemu chuckled. He walked off to another room and came back with the two silvery swords, Yami's swords. He gave one to Yami and then stepped back.

"Bring it on", Atemu said and Yami took the invitation to attack first. Atemu blocked his attack, but not easily. The two men were at each other, fighting and slashing with the swords. Men tried to enter Atemu's room by banging against the door, but Yami had already felt the floor twice. He never had such a strong opponent before and it made him exited.

Atemu panted. Blood seeped through cuts, but he smirked. His whole boring life as a Pharaoh he had waited for someone who could handle him, who could be a challenger and now, when he was eighteen, he had found him. The man who was strong enough. Yami smirked as well and deep inside, Atemu felt he liked the other male. For the force of life that radiated from the other's body. He focused his ruby red eyes on Yami once more before attacking again.

Yami felt how the floor made contact with his body. He lost the silver sword and Atemu looked down upon him. Yami growled and then laughed. Atemu growled back at him. How dare this pale child laugh at him? Being so angered he could only feel how Yami kicked his leg, making the male fall forward. Yami felt lucky that Atemu didn't stab him to keep upright, but he didn't feel lucky when he felt Atemu's body crash down upon himself. The other sword slided over the floor, making akward sounds.

"You cheat!", Atemu called out and Yami laughed. Atemu tried to hit him, but Yami caught the offending fist and both men wrestled for a moment, but Yami was stronger at this moment and he sat down upon Atemu. The Egyptian teen snarled at him, but Yami held his hands above his head. The sweet smelling scent entered his nose and Yami bent forward, almost curiously. He nuzzled Atemu's neck and a shudder went over his back. Atemu lay still.

"Let go of me! You won", he said, trying to hit Yami with one of his legs. He tried to get out of the strong grip as Yami's nose touched him almost lovingly. The touches with Yami's nose were soft and sweet, but Atemu was scared. This man, Yami, was at an adventage. He could do nothing in this position. It reminded him of what he had seen. He had been five, but he could still hear his mother's scream in his nightmares.

"What is it about you that is so sweet?", Yami asked, but Atemu didn't answer. This was not happening, this was not real. He once again tried to get free and Yami released one hand freely. Atemu made a fist of it, but before he could use it his eyes widened in horror and pain. He cried out in anguish as two fangs pierced his skin.

--

* * *

I have another warning: Don't piss Yami off, you'll get killed.  
I hope there's not too much OOCness in the story. I should've warned everyone for that, I'm sorry. I hope you like the second chapter and soon the lesson will be learned!

Chapter 3: Soon to come!


	3. Regret

Welcome at chapter 3!! I've changed it after receiving my reviews. I decided to change a few things, even though you won't notice because you haven't read it yet.

I want to thank everyone for the reviews!! I hope chapter 3 will be reviewed just as chapter 2. And that this chapter will be enjoyed as well. I must admit that at first I wanted this to be a simple story, but I now know that it'll never be one. Especially after this chapter... because: why would Atemu ever trust Yami again.

Don't worry, I got the answer, but I won't tell. Yet.

Enjoy chapter 3:  
**Regret**

* * *

Atemu's hand never reached Yami to hit him. For a moment there was nothing that went through him, but horror and pain. He felt the fangs retreat and he also felt Yami suck at the open wound. His hand fell down next to his hip and he moaned of pain. His ruby eyes were still wide, especially when Yami just nuzzled him. The pale male had just tasted his blood, had wounded him in a way impossible and now… Atemu's chest filled with anger and distrust against Yami and with a sudden strength he pushed Yami away from him.

Atemu quickly rose to his feet and tried to get away. The world around him spun and he felt himself pulled down into a hug. Atemu cursed loudly and hit Yami's chest several times. Yami growled low in his throat, but Atemu didn't stop. He didn't want to stop, not even when he could barely lift his arm to hit Yami again.

"Hush, Atemu", Yami said. The pale one rose to his feet and lifted Atemu of the floor, alarming Atemu's senses, but the Pharaoh could not protect himself anymore. His life force had been sucked away and gently Yami lay down in the four-poster-bed, with Atemu against him. The scent was still there and Yami nuzzled Atemu's hair. It was so sweet, so alluring, so lovely. It really drove Yami crazy, but Atemu crawled away from him.

"Get away from me", Atemu said as Yami grabbed him again. He needed that scent to fill his lungs, brains and dreams.

"Hush, you're hurt", Yami said in a strange voice.

"Leave me!", Atemu called out. The world spun around him and he tried to keep his eyes open. Yami pinned him down on the bed. Those crimson eyes Atemu had just seen as a challenge, were now filled with an emotion he couldn't read. Not now, not when he felt like this. He could feel Yami laying down upon him and nuzzling his hair, humming softly. He massaged the side of Atemu's unwounded neck and the Pharaoh sunk away in a black dream.

--

He could hear soft drumming in his ear. Atemu stirred. He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep, but it hadn't been peaceful. His limbs were stiff and he felt dizzy. Suddenly he opened his eyes and at Yami's sight he scurried away. He could feel fear in his chest, but above that all was anger, distrust and Atemu shuddered. He remembered and he laid a hand on the place where he had been bitten.

Atemu shuddered again and quickly he walked into the bathingchambers. The world was unsteady under his feet, but he made it to the bowl with water. He felt at his neck again, but there was no evidence of blood, no nothing.

"Don't worry, I cured the wound", Yami suddenly said behind him. Atemu swiftly turned around, leaning against the wall.

"What have you done with me!?", Atemu called out. Hatred boiled inside of him and Yami rose an eyebrow. He snorted and walked passed Atemu to wash his own face. Atemu walked away from the man. Yami followed him.

"I'm sorry", he said. Atemu turned to face him once again. He picked up one of the silver swords, just to be ready. His ruby eyes were full of anger, but also a little bit dull as if he was sick. Yami came closer and he pushed the sword away. He didn't expect Atemu to return it in full blaze and the razorsharp blade pierced his skin. Anger took control of Yami's other senses, but this time it was Atemu who sat down upon him after wrestling with each other. Yami had quite a bruise on his cheek, while another was already forming.

Atemu panted as if he had run miles. He looked at the other male as he felt bruises forming on his body. As if he hadn't had enough of them yet. Yami stared back at him and Atemu snarled.

"What did you do to me!", Atemu called out, ordering an answer. Yami looked at him and Atemu could only read the lifeforce in those eyes. Further there was nothing, nothing in those crimson pools of blood.

"I'm a vampire. I'm sorry I bit you, but it's your own fault!", Yami called back. Atemu hit his chest and Yami could feel his heart skip a beat. He might be a Vampire, but he was very much alive. He groaned in pain, but Atemu didn't seem to care. He hit Yami again and again, but at the third time, Yami caught his fist and growled loudly.

"Why is it my fault?", Atemu asked. Yami looked at him.

"It's your scent. It's driving me crazy!!", Yami answered him. And it was true, even after he had tasted Atemu's blood he wanted more. He wanted more of that scent and more of that taste. It was as if Atemu was special.

"You're not sorry at all", Atemu said and he growled back at the other man. For a minute they lay still, but then Yami sighed.

"Yes I am. Vampires can be sorry", Yami answered back.

"Why are you called that way? I have never heard of the word 'Vampire'. You're just an insane lunatic who tried to kill the Pharaoh, but failed", Atemu said. He spit every word out with hatred and anger. Yami looked at him and smirked.

"I don't know why our kind is called Vampire. That's way before my time, but I do know that you need to eat. Your bloodlevel is too low for you to stay awake any longer. And then I ask you: would someone, trying to kill the Pharaoh, really give advice on how to survive??", Yami asked. Atemu rose an eyebrow, but clearly came to the conclusion as he let go of Yami and rose up. He walked back the the bathingchambers when Yami had letten go of him as well.

Once there, he lay a hand on his forehead. He was warm and cold sweat ran down his face. Once again he washed his face, but when he looked up in the mirror he saw Yami stand behind him. He turned around again and looked at the man.

"What do you want?", he asked. Yami looked at him.

"For you to eat something", Yami said. Atemu looked at him and Yami walked away. He knew the man wouldn't move would he be in the same room. And indeed, after a quarter or so hearing water, Yami saw Atemu come back. The male had dressed himself up as a real Pharaoh and was ready to leave.

"You'll let me go?", Atemu asked. Yami nodded.

"How do you know I will return to this room without my guards?? Would I return", Atemu said harshly. Yami rose up from the bed and pulled Atemu close to him.

"You will return to me", Yami whispered in Atemu's ear. Atemu's eyes widened at the soft and warm breath, but he pushed Yami away from him and quickly made it out of the room. There was a battle inside of him, one he didn't understand. Anger and hatred were piled up at one side, but something he couldn't define was piled up at the other side of his mind. Deep inside he really did feel that Yami was sorry, but he also feared the man and his impossible ability.

--

_Pull_.  
_Pull_.

Red ruby eyes looked at the door. His guards were screaming in his ears. He shouldn't enter, he shouldn't be here. But there was this pull, the pull at his heart that made him be here. That made him touching that door.

"Your Highness, please! Stop this madness", one of the priests, that were around him, said. Atemu didn't listen. His ruby eyes were clouded over. He was deciding which battle to fight this time. All day long he had been fighting against this pull. He had tried to rule Egypt as he was suppossed to be. He had eaten, just as Yami had adviced, and now he felt better. But good and evil, as in going inside or not going inside, were fighting inside of him. Atemu's heart clenched. Confusion had lingered in his mind all day.

Atemu took a deep breath and he touched the golden door to his bedroom. He rose a hand to silence his guards and priests and walked inside. He closed the door, but once inside it was Yami who locked it. Atemu turned to look at him. Anger and fear had dissapeared out of his eyes, but they battled inside of him. He took off his jewelry and purple cape, that swayed behind him would he walk. Yami looked at him. There was something weird at how Atemu acted and Yami blinked for a moment, trying to figure out _what_ was so different about the other male.

"Have you eaten?", the Vampire asked. Atemu looked at him, sat down on the bed and nodded. He had eaten, that was sure. He had been neat and all, but even he wondered if he had been starved for a week or so. And he had seen how everyone had looked at him. At least two plates full of food had went in at breakfast and lunch had been like that as well. Atemu sighed as Yami walked over to him. Yami looked at him suspiciously, but Atemu didn't react. For a minute Yami stood still before Atemu and he stared at the tanned man.

"I wish to sleep", Atemu said, looking up with a stare in his eyes that was filled with anger and distrust. Yami looked at him, but before he could say a thing, Atemu rose up quickly. With a dagger in one hand he tried to attack Yami. Yami snarled as the dagger cut his arm, while he threw Atemu against the wall. Atemu had his hands locked on their places and he could hear Yami growl in his ear. He looked up at the man with a cold look.

"You attacked me!", Yami snapped at him. Atemu narrowed his eyes and he tried to get his hands free.

"The same thing you did to me!", Atemu spat in Yami's face. Yami growled low in his throat. He knew it was true, but he was sorry about not controlling himself. He looked at Atemu and let the hands go of the Pharaoh.

"True", Yami said. For a minute Atemu was confused, but then he saw his chance again. With a proud battle cry he slammed his fist down with the dagger in it. Yami snarled at him and threw him against the wall, again. Atemu gasped for air as his lungs were emptied, but he let out a cry of pain when Yami bit him. He felt the fangs pierce his skin, but the blood was not touched.

Yami's mouth hung above the wound, blood dripped from his lips. He couldn't, he couldn't do this again. Gently he licked the two puncture wounds and they healed. The skin closed and the blood was taken within the body. Yami let go of Atemu and the Pharaoh sat down on the ground. He checked his neck, but at finding no blood he snorted.

"Here I see a weak mass murderer", he said and chuckled.

"Shut your mouth and go to sleep", Yami said. He blinked his eyes. The white was gone, the only thing left was the beautiful crimson that filled the whole eye. He whiped his mouth clean, but heard Atemu's footsteps. He turned around and saw angered ruby red eyes, before he felt something enter his body. His skin was pierced and the blade of the golden dagger made it's way into Yami's body.

"Die", Atemu whispered in his ear. What he didn't expect was Yami to bite him again. Yami's body shuddered as he heard Atemu cry out in pain. He sucked at the blood that escaped the wounds and he felt Atemu tense. Moans of pain reached his ear, but as he felt Atemu's body grow colder he stopped. He couldn't live without this scent, not without _his_ Pharaoh.

Atemu looked at him and let go of the dagger. His knees gave way, but Yami caught him. Crystaline tears fell down his cheek as he laid Atemu back on the bed. He draped the silk sheets over the attacked body and smelled the sweet scent with a smile of regret. Yami fell down on the floor as he pulled the dagger out of his body. Blood trinkled down and he cried out in pain and regret.

Remembering his own thoughts, Yami looked at Atemu and then at the moon outside, "_Possessive? Me?_", he asked himself. He looked at the dagger in his hand and then back up at the moon.

"This is all your fault", he blamed the shining planet, but he knew that it wouldn't work. That it wouldn't get him home.

* * *

Poor Atemu! My goodness, I've never been so cruel before!! I don't like myself anymore, I need to type up some good things in this story. Like the lemon! At least, I need to think first at the fact they have to make up with each other and then they fall in love... yada yada yada.. You'll read what I've in mind soon!!

Please review? I would love that! :)


	4. Mine Alone

Hello guys!!! Welcome back at Iggligliot!!! I'm very sorry for the long wait, but I've been working four days a week, been horseriding and I've been lazy!!! I'm very sorry!!!!!

I still hope you will enjoy chapter four!! I'm very inspired by my reviews, although the last ones had not inspirered me much, but I hope the next one do!!! I love to read them, so please submit them.

I'm also very sorry about what I did to Atemu. Still, they'll make up soon.. I hope. That depends on all you readers!!!  
Good luck with Iggligliot.

**Chapter 4,  
Mine Alone**

* * *

The thunder flashed outside. Jonouchi took a deep breath and let it go at once. A brunette looked up from his work and stared at the blond. His ice-blue coloured eyes were sick with worry for his boyfriend. Jonouchi turned away from the window and he looked at Seto.

"Why did he leave? Where did he go??", Jonouchi asked. Seto shook his head.

"You've asked me those questions for these two days and I cannot answer them. You know it, puppy, I don't have the answers for you questions", Seto said. Jonouchi walked over to the desk and he shoved Seto's chair away from it to sit in the brunette's lap.

"I just hate it, okay? He can't dissappear just like that. He can't", Jonouchi said as he pouted and crossed his arms in a childish way. Still, he pointed out how Seto thought about the situation perfectly. Although Seto would never admit that.

--

Sunrays shone through the window. The rays enlightened the dried blood, just as it shone it's light upon a body in the bed. The white sheets were almost blinding, just as the white pillows were stained with the crimson lifeforce. A pale hand stroked the tri-coloured hair gently, lovingly even, as he smiled worriedly.

"_What have I done to you?_", Yami asked himself as he kept stroking Atemu's hair. He played with the soft, blond bangs and he waited for the moment. The moment that Atemu would wake up. Yami hadn't slept all night, just watching over his Pharaoh, his sweet scent. The puncture wounds were gone, he had made that happen, but the damage had already been done. Carefully he rose up and walked over to the door. He knew what Atemu needed and he would make it happen.

As Yami opened the door, he held one hand against his wound. Immediatly people jumped up at the opening of the golden doors. Yami stared at them and they stared back. For a minute it was silent then the guards and priest started yelling at him. He was the kidnapper and what not, at least, that was their opinion. Yami snarled and he showed off his fangs. A girl screamed and he saw several people pale.

"You", he said pointing at one specific girl around all those people, "will bring the Pharaoh something to eat. And quickly", he continued. The girl stared at him and he growled. She ran off and he closed the door, before some idiot got the idea to attack him. Softly he moaned as he looked at his hand. The wound hadn't healed yet and he sighed as he walked away into the bathingchambers.

Once he got back he had wrapped cloths around his waist. Just a little bit of bloodstain was seen through the thick applied cloths. A knock on the door made him aware he needed to open up. For a minute he looked at Atemu and then opened the door. He snarled at everyone and pulled the girl inside. She started crying, but he brought her to the bed and then left her there as he carefully sat down.

"Have you killed him?", she asked. Yami blinked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Why else would he need something to eat?", Yami asked her back as she sat down on her knees next to the bed. For a minute the girl looked at him and then at her Pharaoh. She laid the plaid with fruit and bread on the floor as she carefully shook the Pharaoh's shoulder. She knew it was forbidden to touch the living God, but she had to. Without food her Pharaoh would die and she would rather die herself then live a life without the ruling God.

A soft moan escaped Atemu's mouth his eyes clenched shut some more before opening. Ruby red eyes blinked against the bright light. He turned his head to look at the one who woke him up from a nightmare, but he could barely make out who it was. His bed felt like a sailing ship on the Nile as he tried to lay a hand on his head carefully. A huge headache was present and he felt sore all over his body.

"My Pharaoh? Please, you must eat", the girl said softly as she bowed down onto the floor and rose from it with the plaid of food in her hands. Atemu looked at her shape as he tried to sit up. His confused mind wasn't really co-operating with him, but at least he managed to sit up. The girl helped him and settled the pillows in a way he could stay in the sitting position.

"Thank you", Atemu said as the girl bowed down and sat down on her knees on the floor. She held her head bowed as she tried to ignore the person in the corner on a chair. It was hard, but she didn't want to scare her Pharaoh, or complain. She sat still, sometimes looking over her shoulder. Atemu looked at her and gently touched her shoulder.

"What is it?", he asked. He hadn't seen Yami yet, nor had he seen the blood on his pillows or the blood on the floor. He had been too focused on eating and sitting at the same time. His head was swimming and he didn't feel like eating yet. He laid the plaid with food next to him, but then he heard clothes rustling. He looked up as he tried to get the moving shape a little bit of form. He squeezed with his eyes, until the shape got close enough.

"You should eat", Yami said as he walked over to the bed. One hand lay upon the bandaged wound, but Atemu tried not to shudder. He laid one hand on his neck, but didn't feel anything. The girl softly cried out as she crawled away. Atemu's eyes blazed with fire as he tried to stay upright.

"You will not tell me what to do", Atemu said. Yami rose an eyebrow, but smiled. He was glad he hadn't killed the Atemu he knew a little bit. He was glad he hadn't made the Pharaoh a little wimp, like they all became once he had shown what he was.

"Yes I will. You need to eat to get you strenght back. You'll die without it", Yami said, softly growling. Atemu leaned back into the pillows, his arms crossed as Yami sat down on the bed. Atemu softly snorted as the plaid was lain back on his lap again. Then he looked at Yami.

"You could've killed me", he said. Yami looked at him and then the girl.

"Go away and tell the guards the Pharaoh is ill. I'll call again when you're needed", he said as he rose from the bed and walked over to the door. Atemu looked at him.

"Leave my people alone, bloodlusted animal", he said. Yami looked at him and snorted. Atemu snorted back at him as Yami let the girl leave and quickly closed the door again. Then he looked at Atemu again.

"I'm not interested in your people, Atemu. It's just you and you alone", Yami said as he walked back to the bed and picked up a piece of bread. He gave it to Atemu, but the Pharaoh wouldn't eat.

"You could've killed me. Why didn't you do it?? Then you would've been rid of me", Atemu said. Yami looked at him and then sighed.

"It are the day and nights of the full moon. If I would kill you now and drink more of your blood… I would die as well. See? By drinking blood I can heal myself, but now I can't. You're pretty safe at the moment. Now, eat", Yami ordered. Atemu looked at him.

"Leave me alone", the Pharaoh said as he watched Yami leave. He took the bread in one hand as he tore it apart to eat it. Angered in the least he stayed in bed all day, sleeping most of the sunlight away. He woke to eat something or at the feeling of being watched. When he was awake though, he heard Yami walk around the room. He could hear the other moaning sometimes once Yami sat down. And he hated himself as he liked it to see the muscles flex under that pale skin.

--

The stars shimmered in the depths of the night. Yami looked up as he saw the full moon. He could look at the beautiful planet and it even felt good, but he sighed softly as he walked inside the masterbedroom again. Atemu had finally fallen asleep after they had been yelling at each other once again. He had only stroked the Pharaoh's hair to see if he was still alive. Well, he was now certain Atemu was. His ears were still ringing.

He knew Atemu was fine now. Tomorrow the Pharaoh would be ruling Egypt again, just like always. Yami sat down on the edge of the bed, watching how Atemu slept and he blushed in the dark night. He loved the scent that came from the Pharaoh and he loved to hear how Atemu almost purred in his sleep. Or was it him, purring at the cute sight? Yami softly stroked Atemu's blond bangs as he suddenly perked up at hearing sounds.

When the sound was gone he relaxed again and rose up from the bed to unlit the burning torch. He put out the fire by putting it in a pot filled with mud and dirt. He smiled as he saw Atemu turn around in his bed and he made his way to the bed as well. Lying down on the other side of the bed he watched Atemu as he tried to fall asleep himself. Which he couldn't. Yami slowly sat up as he could still hear sounds and while sitting up he could hear a gasp as a shadow creeped in the dark night. The blade of an Egyptian dagger flashed a little bit in the moonlight as he saw the man scurried backwards quickly and away from the bed. Yami growled and made himself ready to jump at the intruder of the room.

"Die, you Pharaoh", the man suddenly whispered, but Yami could hear him perfectly. Obviously gotten his courage back to kill the Pharoah. Pity for him, Yami wasn't the Pharaoh, but a guy who had fallen in love _with_ the Pharaoh. He saw how the man rose the dagger once more as he ran over to him and Atemu. Yami hissed as he jumped towards the man and they tumbled over the ground. Atemu sat up in bed, awoken by the noise and passing wind of Yami's jump.

"What's going on?", he called out as he moved out of bed and lit a torch. He placed the torch away on it's place as his eyes grew big. He saw Yami fight with the man, while another stood at the balcony. Atemu softly growled as he grabbed a sword and walked up onto the balcony. The man had his own sword in his hand.

"What are you doing here?", Atemu asked.

"We are rebels. The Pharaoh needs to die for the sake of Egypt!", the man called out. Atemu growled low in his throat, but the man attacked and he swiftly blocked the attack. The swords made contact and the bronzen one of the man broke down into two. Still, the man wasn't scared. He had vowed to give his life to kill the Pharaoh and that was exactly what he was going to do. With a battle cry he stormed at Atemu, lifting his fist into the air. Atemu threw his sword away with a smirk on his face. These were men were not his people, these men were Demons from the Underworld. They were send to test his skills and to murder him so they could rule Egypt.

Anger blazed into those ruby red eyes as Atemu accepted the battle given to him. He had restored over the day, not full yet, but enough to handle this. Punches were thrown at each other as both men, tanned and trained, stormed at each other. But once Atemu stormed at the man and the man came back to him, Yami suddenly lifted the intruder off the ground and hissed at him. The man screamed and it lasted until his he had hit the ground. Yami had thrown him over the reiling of the balcony to get rid of him.

Atemu looked at the bloodlusted man. He could see him pant in the moonlight as blood trinkled from wounds. He whiped at his own mouth as his own blood trinkled down his chin, but he couldn't look at it. Almost scared he walked over to Yami and touched the male's shoulder. It almost shone in the beautiful moonlight, but a worried look was spread over his face.

"You're hurt. You must rest", Atemu said. Yami looked at him, a hazy look in his eyes. Atemu almost gasped at seeing the hurt look and he took Yami inside, away from the night's breeze. Yami looked at him and softly whiped at a scratch on Atemu's cheek.

"You have to warn your guards and then rest as well", Yami said as Atemu laid him down on the bed with the silk covers. Atemu looked at him and then laid down on the bed as well. On the other side, maybe a little bit too far away, but he was there and that made Yami smile.

"Will you be all right?", Atemu asked, not responding to Yami's earlier comment. Yami looked at him. He could see Atemu opposite of him, ruby eyes shining in the dim light. Then he carefully nodded.

"Yes, tomorrow at noon I'll be able to drink blood again. For now, you're safe. I can't drink blood, not now at full moon", Yami said. Atemu nodded, he had remembered that. Yami blinked at the tired feeling in his body. He felt like he could sleep forever.

"Thank you for saving me. Even though it wasn't needed", Atemu said. Yami softly chuckled.

"Come here", he said. Atemu looked at him and then carefully came closer. Yami licked one of his fingers and gently traced it over his lip. He could feel the small wound heal as Yami proceeded over his face and healed the other wounds as well. Atemu noticed he whiped the blood away from his finger on the sheets and he smiled a little bit.

"I saved you because you're mine and mine alone", Yami whispered as sleep claimed him and his eyes closed, missing Atemu's shocked face. But then Atemu softly chuckled, he liked this kind of Yami. The one who tried to claim him without killing him.

Atemu smiled as he too closed his eyes. The other matters were for tomorrow.

* * *

If you see any mistake, I'm sorry! I posted it up very quickly and tomorrow I'll read it over again to change my mistakes!! I promise to have chapter 5 up in at least next week. Gotta work a lot, five days.. Aargh, stupid winter-feasts.. They make me work more and write less!!!

Thank you for reading!!!! :D


	5. My Offer

Hello guys!! Thank you all for the reviews. I'm luckily sooner with this chapter than chapter 4 and I'm proud at that!!!! I hope it'll be fine to you all and hopefully you'll review to it!!!

I really love the end, but that's just me. Hopeless ;).. and the beginning is just the next day. You'll see.

Have fun with chapter five,  
**My Offer**

* * *

"How do you know I'll come back to you?", Atemu asked. Yami moaned softly from the bed he sat upon. He walked over to Atemu and before the Pharaoh could turn around he whispered something in the tanned ear.

"You will return to me", Yami whispered softly before Atemu turned around, knocking an elbow in his stomach.

"Don't do that!", Atemu yelled at him. Yami gasped in pain as Atemu helped him up again. The Pharaoh did feel sorry for what he did, but maybe that would teach Yami a little lesson. He hated it when people snuck up to him and then got him jumping out of his skin. Yami laid down, not moving.

"Got it", he softly whispered. Atemu looked at him. This morning had been a mess. They had already yelled at each other two times. One time because Yami was too close and the second time because Atemu had stepped into the bathroom with a naked Yami. And Atemu had been screaming against himself, deep inside of him. He had liked the sight given to him, but he hated the yelling. He sighed as he walked over to the door.

"Will you be all right?", Atemu asked. Yami softly hummed his agreement on being all right. Atemu sighed once again and opened the door. Immediatly guards pulled him away, but the Pharaoh had locked his door before they could enter. It was as if the whole palace waited or slept in front of his bedroomdoor. He blinked, looking at them all. Then he smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for your worries, but I am fine. The man is gone after he saved my life from the rebels", Atemu partly lied. Woman cried as priests looked at him. He looked back at him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Shall we begin this day with a fine breakfast. After that we'll start the meeting and I have some things to talk about. Please, follow me", Atemu said as he walked away. Guards looked at his doors as maidens to clean his room did that too.

"Your Highness. Are we allowed to clean your room?", one of them asked with a deep bow to the floor. Atemu shook his head.

"No. Leave it for today. Tomorrow will be fine", Atemu said as he walked further into the palace. He talked at breakfast, worried over Yami, but his worries were slightly forgotten as he attented to his meeting. The rebels had been found under the balcony this morning, both had died and their souls were free to go. At least, that was what Atemu hoped. If their souls had been tainted… he really didn't want to think about it.

Especially since the priests started a new subject and he had to pay well attention again. The day was boring, but he managed.

--

_Pull.  
__Pull._

Again that pull at his heart. Atemu was now sure it were those words Yami had spoken to him. He sighed softly. He had ordered his guards away and was now alone with Isis. She was the only woman as priest, but she was good and justice overwhelmed her heart. He stood at his bedroomdoor as she looked at him.

"Why are you returning to this room now, Your Highness?", she softly asked, looking at him with honour, but keeping her own pride as well. Atemu looked at her and sighed and opened the door, motioning for her to follow him.

"I lied. The man who we had captured is still here. He did save me, but he's wounded", Atemu said as he walked over to the bed. Yami still lay there, fast asleep. Isis gasped as she walked over to her Pharaoh, not daring to look around the room.

"Shall I warn someone?", she asked. Atemu shook his head.

"No, he won't harm me. Not anymore, I hope. I just wanted your advice, Isis. And your word", Atemu said. Isis looked at him. Her black hair hung straight down and it swayed only slightly while she sat down. Her blue eyes watched him, intensly and curious. Atemu went on.

"I… I don't know, Isis. I fear this man, but I also feel that it isn't necassary to fear him. Sure, he hurt me, but… something than fear takes over my emotions. I hate it when I look at him, but then again: I look at him because he's so… different than me. He has something that I like. What is wrong with me?", Atemu asked as he looked from Yami to Isis. She looked at him.

"You know what that feeling is, sire. You just forgot it's word. I'm not allowed to help you", Isis said. Atemu looked at her and sighed.

"Why not?", he asked as he looked back at Yami and softly stroked the man's blond bangs. Isis touched her necklace. The called it the Millennium Tauk and because of this necklace she could see the future, past or present.

"I had a dream of the future. A lady warned me to never tell you, but at seeing this man. I knew the future was going to be true. This man will help you understand those feelings, he will return them as he too has to learn that word you forgot", Isis said as she rose from her seat. Atemu looked at her and rose up as well.

"What word?", he asked. Isis shook her head, she wasn't allowed to tell him. She couldn't tell her Pharaoh as her feelings mixed inside of her.

"Then please, your word you will not tell anyone about him", Atemu said as he looked at her. His eyes were clouded over, but he was dead serious. Isis could tell by looking at him. She nodded and Atemu smiled. He walked back to the door again.

"Thank you for promising Isis. I appreciate it", Atemu said. Isis smiled back as she uncrossed her fingers and left both men alone. Outside the room she walked away tears streaming down her face, but she couldn't let this man ruin the life of her Pharaoh. Not now, not ever.

--

Atemu closed his doors again. He looked around his room and chuckled. It was a mess. Blood lay everywhere. Not only his, but also those of the rebel and Yami. Blankets and pillows were torn and pots were broken. He was glad Isis hadn't said a word about it. He walked over to the table that was still standing and he dropped his jewelry there. He put off his cape and looked one more time at Yami before entering the bathing chamber.

Softly Yami moaned at hearing water splash around. He opened his crimson eyes to the dim light of the candles. Atemu was not back yet from bathing while it got darker outside. Yami bet diner was already over, considering Atemu was already back. Suddenly the man he thought about entering the room, facing Yami dressed in only a towel.

"You are awake", Atemu said, a little akward. Yami nodded as Atemu looked around for something to wear. Yami could hear murmurs coming from the other such as 'Sorry' and 'I'll find something to wear'. Yami chuckled softly, but the moan of pain was heard. Atemu looked at him and walked over to the bed a little bit cautious.

"Are you all right?", he asked Yami. Yami looked at him.

"I'm fine. Just don't make me laugh!", Yami said irritated because he wasn't really better yet. Atemu blinked innocently and then frowned.

"I'm not making you laugh. I'm standing here half-naked!!", the man called out angrily. Yami looked at him.

"Kilt, towel. Doesn't matter. They both hide the same parts of your body", Yami said, rolling his eyes. Atemu blushed as he turned away to his closet, while Yami considered that a kilt might be better for the almighty king. It was less vulnerable for the man and it didn't make Yami's mind go haywire that much. Atemu suddenly sat down on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Yami's face.

"What are you doing?", Yami snapped. Atemu pulled back his hand to hit Yami across his head. Yami kicked him back, making Atemu fall off the edge.

"Don't do that!", they both called out. Atemu crossed his arms in protest and sat down again. Yami snorted loudly and Atemu huffed. Then they looked at each other.

"I wanted to check your temperature", Atemu said as he stared into those crimson eyes. Yami looked back at him and sighed.

"Sorry for kicking you then", he said as he slowly rose to sit up against the pillows. Atemu helped him and then sat down again. He apologized as well and sighed softly. Yami looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Atemu looked back and then down at his knees.

"You need blood to survive, not?", he asked, but then looked into the eyes of Yami again. They were beautiful, dancing with pride and life. Carefully Yami nodded and Atemu got closer. He put a blond bang behind his freshly washed ear.

"Then bite me", Atemu said. He felt silly, why would he offer himself to the bloodlusted man? Atemu didn't know. He had no idea what kind of answer he had on that question, but he was shocked when Yami shook his head.

"No, I can't", Yami whispered as he looked away from Atemu. Atemu stared at the man opposite of him and forced Yami to look at him again.

"I don't know why, but I want you to get better! I hate people, I can't stand them and still… I want you here, around me, in this very room. So you will or drink my blood or I'll force it in your throat!!", Atemu yelled at Yami. Yami blinked and looked at the normally calm man. Atemu just looked at him, worry and anger present in his eyes. Yami leaned forward as Atemu pulled him closer to himself.

As Yami's nose softly nuzzled him. Atemu did tense and bit his lip. He did regret his words now, but there was no way back. He held his breath as he waited for the pain to come. He hadn't forgotten the last times and he was scared, deep inside of him the fear was boiling. He just didn't want to show anybody. Not even Yami.

"You're too tense", Yami only said as his breath danced over Atemu's skin. Atemu held back a moan. It had tickled him and it felt so good as Yami softly blowed over the tense body. Goosebumps appeared on his arms as Atemu shuddered a little bit. Yami's hand made soft contact with Atemu's shoulders and softly they massaged the skin and the muscles beneath it. Atemu moaned of small pain, but also of the comfort that washed over him. Yami's hands were warm and soft as they handled his tense muscles. He, Atemu, had his arms still around Yami to keep him upright but he could feel them loosening a little bit at the gentle care Yami gave him.

A sting made him tighten his grip again, but as Yami drank and circled his hand over Atemu's back, the Pharaoh closed his eyes in almost contentment. Yami softly licked the two puncture wounds and they vanished. Blood gone and wounds gone as well. He laid down with Atemu on top of him, but the Pharaoh scurried away. Yami chuckled as Atemu watched the wounds heal before his very eyes.

"The full moon is gone. At least, it's time is over. It might look full moon now, but it isn't. I'll be fine, but you need to rest for tomorrow", Yami said. Atemu could indeed feel his eyes droop as he laid down, but he missed the warmth from before. Yami sighed softly as he stretched his hand out towards Atemu. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked this Pharaoh. And he liked his scent a lot. And he missed his warmth.

Atemu crawled a little bit closer and closer to Yami until he could almost hear the man's heartbeat. Yami smiled at him and Atemu laid down, smiling as well. Especially when he heard the soft rythm and he was surprised, but sleep claimed him. No more questions and no more fear as both men lay there, fast asleep.

* * *

I am very sorry for the short chapter!! I do hope you liked it and I'm on my way to type chapter 6. Just a few chapter for the lemon!! XD hahaha


	6. Found by my Friends

Hellooooo!!! I'm back with chapter 6 from Iggligliot. It's a short chapter, very unlike the other's, but I had do make this one quickly before I had no time anymore the rest of the week.

Anyway, some people might see this as a fillerchapter. It is, as in fact, the next chapter will also be something like a fillerchapter, but it's needed for the story itself. We're almost going to find out what happened to Yugi that made Yami such a mass murderer. Yippi!!

So, enjoy chapter 6 before the torture begins.

**Chapter 6,  
Found by my Friends**

* * *

Yami laid eagle-spread on the bed before he turned over to his stomach. He was alone in Atemu's bedroom and he was bored. Sure, it was almost midday and that ment he only had to go to dawn, but there was nothing to do. Atemu's room… he had cleaned it out of boredom, he had tried to read the scrolls lying on Atemu's desk but he couldn't read the Egyptian language so he had tried to get his mind on how he could speak it.

For, he could understand Atemu and the Pharaoh could understand him. The whole palace could understand him and he all of them. Eventually he had given up, murmuring something along the line of 'Magic'. As he groaned of boredom, Yami sat up as the door suddenly opened. He looked at the golden doors moving and Atemu suddenly walked in.

"I thought I had to wait until dawn for you to appear", Yami said. Atemu looked at him and smiled. He put off his cape and crown before walking towards the bed Yami sat on.

"I figured at first you would be asleep. But seeing you awake I hope you're bored", Atemu said as he looked at Yami. Yami looked back at him, surprised as he nodded. Atemu smiled as he rose up and walked to his closet. He came back with a boardgame and as he sat down Yami looked at him suspiciously.

"You ran off?", the Vampire suddenly asked. Atemu blushed as he placed the board between them. Yami looked at him and smiled, helping Atemu with the board and it's pieces. The game held something like chess, but then it didn't. It took Yami three games to finally get a little bit of stragedy in it. Atemu looked up at him and smiled.

"You're good. At least, better than Mana, but much worser than Mahado", Atemu said as he chuckled. Yami looked at him.

"Who are they?", he asked. Atemu looked up and then rose from the bed.

"Let me show you. They must be searching for me outside, maybe", Atemu said as Yami walked behind him, abandoning the game totally. Atemu sneaked up onto his balcony, carefully looking down as he searched for his two friends. Then he pointed down.

"Most of the time they give up on finding me, knowing I'll come back on my own again. Mahado is a sorcerer and Mana is his apprentice", Atemu said as he pointed at a spot in the garden where two person's were practising Magic. Yami looked at them, leaning onto the balcony as the sun shone down upon him. It felt hot and because of the warmth some senses were lowered down, but he could see the two person's perfectly. He turned to Atemu.

"Do you think they could send me home?", Yami asked. Atemu rose up as he looked at Yami. In those ruby eyes was something he couldn't define, but Atemu looked at the pair of Mages before looking back. The Pharaoh nodded.

"I believe they can if I would ask them. Or they would kill you", Atemu said, walking back into his room. Yami rose one eyebrow as he followed the Pharaoh who had suddenly changed his attitude against Yami. Yami followed the Pharaoh back inside as people looked up at him on the balcony. He was glad to reach to shadows again. The burning on his skin left as he walked over to Atemu.

"What is wrong?", he asked the tanned male as Atemu put away the boardgame, together with it's pieces. For a moment Atemu didn't answer Yami's question, but Yami grabbed his arm to look at him. Crimson met ruby in a fierce stare, but neither one said something. They were so close and Atemu felt Yami's grip on his arm loosen. Atemu looked at Yami as the other male came closer. Soft hands touched his cheeks as Atemu dropped the boardgame and kissed Yami on his mouth.

The kiss was soft and gentle. Their lips touched curiously at first, but when there were no objections from both sides, Yami pushed a little bit into the kiss. Atemu's tongue licked his lips and Yami opened his mouth to lick back. Atemu broke away from him, chuckling. Yami stepped over the boardgame and took Atemu's face in his again. He kissed Atemu again and the Pharaoh pulled Yami closer to his own body, trying to melt them together as one.

--

"Seto!!", Jonouchi called out. They were at the hospital and wide, honeybrown eyes looked down at a pale face. They had finally found Yami and Jonouchi shook Yami's shoulders to wake the man up. But it didn't work. Seto came closer as well, calmly in his way of walking, but freaked out when he saw Yami in that hospitalbed. Their friend was paler than usual and his lips slightly blue. In Jonouchi's hand, Yami's fingers twitched and Jonouchi smiled.

"Where have they found him?", Seto asked his blond lover. Jonouchi looked at him.

"In the park. I know, we've searched there twice. I don't know why we couldn't find him then, but be glad he's still here. I thought he had killed himself", Jonouchi said. Seto looked from Jonouchi to Yami with a grimace.

"_Vampires don't do suïcide. They can't_".

--

Jonouchi guarded Yami's bed in hospital almost 24/7. Seto came by as well, free from work or just worried over his blond puppy. Yami was attatched to several medical instruments, which Mokuba didn't dare to look at. Ryou and Bakura, two of their friends, came by as well. Ryou held Yami's other hand, while Jonouchi seemed to be glued to the left one.

"Will he be okay?", Ryou asked. He was a small albino, just like Bakura. But Bakura was taller than Ryou and his hair was much wilder. He wasn't as cute as Ryou either, for his eyes were bloodred-brown, while Ryou's were a gentle chocolatebrown colour. Bakura sighed, he wasn't really a talker, but he rose up from his own chair to pick Ryou up and place the young teen on his lap. Ryou was 19 and owner of his own little shop, while Bakura was 325.

"He will be okay, Ryou. I swear", Bakura said to Ryou. Ryou sighed and picked up his mobilephone. He checked for any messages, but so far none. Bakura looked as well and sighed.

"He's slow this time", he whispered in Ryou's ear. The small teen was not his little brother, but his lover. Ryou knew about Bakura and he had accepted. He had accepted everything… even the lovebites Bakura would give him now and then. Jonouchi looked at Bakura and sighed deeply.

"I want to know where he is. Do you know?", he asked. Bakura looked at the blond and then shook his head.

"No. He'll be fine, but I have no idea what has happened to him. He's fine at the moment, although he hasn't eaten in a while. If he wakes up, Domino must watch out", Bakura said. Seto walked in, hearing Bakura's words and he snorted.

"You're old, but you don't know where he is?", Seto asked. Bakura looked at Seto with a glare, threatening and dangerous, but Seto answered with an ice-cold glare of his own. Vampires were good at that. Then Seto shook his head.

"Even I don't know", he murmured, opening his laptop. Jonouchi looked at him, and Seto answered the unspoken question.

"I've been contacting Sifra, but she hasn't answered me back yet. I hope she does, she's old enough to help us", Seto said as an e-mail announced itself. Seto read it quickly, his left eye twitching from frustration and stress. He closed his laptop again after sending an e-mail back, but he was stared at with curious looks.

"She doesn't know. She thinks it has something to do with his revenge for Yugi, but that cannot be true. There's something else and I want to know what", Seto said and he slammed his fist onto his very expensive laptop, breaking it in half.

--

Soft. He was so soft. Yami softly stroked Atemu's cheek, while the Pharaoh looked at him. They could only stare at each other as they on their sides, looking at one another. Stare at the one before them and admire the sight. Atemu took Yami's hand in his and kissed it softly. Yami smiled as he pulled Atemu closer to him, hugging the male. Smelling the sweet scent and playing with the soft blond bangs.

"Yami?", Atemu asked softly. Yami hummed, he was listening. Atemu continued further, "who are you really?", he asked, curiously. Yami looked at him and sighed softly as he kissed Atemu. Atemu pushed him onto the bed and sat down upon him. The Vampire didn't move as the weight was calming upon him. He lifted his legs and gently Atemu leaned against them.

"My true name is Yami Mûto. I'm born Vampire, just as my little brother was. His name was Yugi and we always played games or pulled pranks onto our family. My mother died young and my father was gone for most of the time. At days he was asleep and at night he worked in a Vampire society. We were rich, but Yugi and I didn't care about it. We rather played with Seto, our cousin, Bakura and Marik, who were our friends from Egypt. We were happy, but that was before the hunting started", Yami told Atemu. The Pharaoh looked at him, softly stroking Yami's hands which lay in his own.

"Hunting? People have been hunting you?", Atemu asked as worry settled in his eyes. Yami nodded.

"Yes, they hunted us after rumour had spread that Vampires killed Humans. Off course they were right, we killed Humans. But only because we needed to eat. Still, some Vampires go crazy to have blood and can kill the whole Human society on their own. Because of that, The Hunt started and we were killed as Humans found out how to do so", Yami said as he thought back to that one single night.

--

* * *

Secrets revealed. I hoped I surprised you guys a little bit with this chapter and some 'things' about the others. More Vampires on the loose!!! And in other chapter, they will be on the loose... hahahahah XD

Please review!


	7. Yugi

Hello my lovely readers!!!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed to my last chapter and I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. For this once: I wasn't lazy... I had writer's block on the last part of the story!!! On the last part of Yami's story!!!!!!

So, I'm really sorry, but I hope that with this update, nobody will kill me.  
Thank you all and please enjoy!

(PS: Thanks to Jisa, this chapter is up. I wanted to go to bed, but she asked me about this chapter in 'Swan Lake', my new story... Thank you Jisa for asking. This way, I just had to finish it!)

**Chapter 6,  
Yugi.**

--

_The night's were so beautiful. He loved to see them. He loved to touch the dark around him when he was out, walking and jumping from roof to roof. He didn't need to eat this time, but it was sure lovely to be gone from bed, to feel the cool air around himself. To hear his brother laugh at his little stunts and then seeing him do the same. Wide, amethyst eyes looked into crimson as a smile as plastered onto a cute face. With a smirk, Yami looked down upon Yugi._

--

"Yugi was my little brother. That was really clear to everyone from our clan. We had the same hair and we were always together, partner's in every crime we did. I will never forget how sweet his voice sounded when he talked or how his eyes could sparkle when he had fun", Yami whispered softly. Atemu smiled sweetly, he loved to hear the adoration for one's sibling. He still felt pity everyday that he had none.

"Please, go on. If you can", Atemu said softly. Yami looked up at him and then down at their intwined hands again. He continued talking.

"The Hunting, as we Vampires call it, started when I was 274. I wasn't really old, but I wasn't young either. Yugi was. At that time he was 199, a real child in my eyes. I always promised to protect him", Yami said softly. Atemu sighed softly, rubbing his nose against Yami's. He had gotten off Yami's waist and now lay next to the one he loved.

"How did the Hunt begin?", Atemu softly asked.

"Vampires were seen", Yami only said and he sighed deeply.

--

_The dark soft night washed over Yami as he stood on the highest building in town. It was the church and he heard Yugi play with the bells._

_"Yami!! Look at how beautiful this thing is!! And it's huge as well, don't want to get it on your head", Yugi called out. His voice echoing around the cool air. When Yami didn't answer, Yugi came standing next to him. Yami was slightly taller than Yugi, but it ran in their family to be small. At least Yugi was taller than their grandfather, which he was glad about. Softly he nudged Yami in his ribs and Yami captured him for a tickle attack._

_"You!! L- Let me go!!!", Yugi whined, while laughing his ass off. Yami's hands scurried over his senstive places, but Yugi gave him a push, strengthened by his Vampiric insticts and abilities. Yami flew through the air as Yugi got up quickly and dashed over to the edge of the church. He looked one last time to see Yami and when he saw his older brother sitting on the other side, he jumped off the edge onto the roof of another house. Yugi controlled his fall, so he wouldn't break his neck, while he could hear his brother not far behind him._

_The two brother's chased each other around town. Both men laughing as if they had reached Heaven for Vampires. Which would mean that there would be forever streaming blood and soft clouds to play on. Warm beds to hide from the sun or off coure, an eternal night. No Humans to be careful with, no more hiding for those fools._

_"Yugi!", Yami suddenly hissed. Yugi stopped and was pulled back by his brother, before he would run into an alley. Yugi listened with his sharp ears and beated himself up for not hearing other Vampires earlier. They were eating and once entering a 'feast', as some called it, you would be next. Wouldn't you be able to fight them off, off course._

_"Come on", Yugi whispered as he lowered Yami's hand from his mouth. They jumped upon the roof and were ready to go as they heard more voices. Curiously, Yugi turned around again and gasped softly. He saw Humans, watching a Vampire eat. Yami pulled him back to run off, he didn't want anything to do with this, but then, accidently, the Vampire was killed. They had sliced off the man's head fighting him, accidently finding out how to do that._

_"I've seen more of these creatures, I think. We must hunt them all and safe ourselves", one man said as he held the blade which he had killed the Vampire with. Yami and Yugi saw how the Humans got their companion away from the dead Vampire. The Human dead as well. Vampires were learned to never let their pray alive or lying somewhere in an alley. Yugi looked at Yami._

_"We're found out. We've got to tell the others", the smaller one said. Yami nodded, before following his brother to the clan._

--

"Did they believe you?", Atemu asked. Yami nodded.

"Yes, this was a serious case. No other Vampire dared to joke about this, so they all knew it was true. Especially when more death's were around town. Not only from Humans, but Vampires as well. Yugi and I lived in a small house, just outside the town. At the night we wanted to move, they found us. We were betrayed by a Vampire who hated Yugi. He got what he deserved as well. Just like the one's who murdered my little brother, together with their families. For almost fifty years I'm hunting them and they're almost all gone. Just three more families to go. Three more", Yami whispered, his voice laced with anger and sadness. Atemu hugged him and Yami snapped out of his anger.

"I'm here. You can tell me", Atemu murmured. Yami looked up at him and softly kissed his nose.

"There were six men that night. They knew how to kill our kind and they had hoped it to be easy, but Yugi might look weak, he was stronger than anyone would think of him. Only I knew and a couple of our friends. He killed four of them..."

--

_Yugi bared his teeth once more. The night had been so calm even though Yami had been stressing about him not packing. He now wished he had packed as they were attacked in their own house. How dare they Humans attack his brother and him? How dare they hurt Yami? Yugi hissed as one man tried to grab him. Yami had bitten the other. Now only him was left, but the Human panicked as he saw that Yami sucked the life out of his companion. He grabbed a dagger and threw it at Yami, who didn't see._

_"NO!!", Yugi cried out, pushing Yami away and catching the dagger himself. It was pinned through his heart and Yugi screamed of pain. Yami had let go of his victim and now kneeled down at Yugi's side. Yugi pulled the dagger out of his heart and gasped for air when the pain hit him once more in an extreme bolt._

_"You'll be fine", Yami said, lifting Yugi up. They should've left a lot sooner, but he had had to fight. He had had to protect his home and little brother. Yugi moaned of pain, but he managed to get on his own feet. He didn't want to be treated like a little kid. Not anymore, not any longer. Softly he traced his fingers along Yami's jaw and he licked the blood off of his fingers. He looked up at Yami and pulled a face, making Yami softly chuckle, before he looked at the last Human. The man stood there, doing nothing but just standing there in fear._

_Yami could read the fear in those eyes. He saw how that man looked at his younger brother, noticed the man was scared because he hadn't killed Yugi. Yami hissed low in his throat, this man wouldn't lay another finger on his little brother._

_"You need this man", Yami said as he kept Yugi upraight. He saw the man looking for the door and once he found it, the man dashed for it. Yugi growled as his amethyst eyes shone with need for the blood this man carried in his veins. Fangs extended, Yugi made a jump over to the man, who turned at the growling behind him._

_Yami screamed as Yugi settled his fangs in the man's neck, but it wouldn't work. Claws dug into the man's heart, killing him. Yami captured Yugi's small body without a head. Yami hollered in pain. He felt as if his life had ended as he saw the blade the man used lying onto the floor. Very softly he got Yugi's small head from the man's neck, being careful of the cut bodypart as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yami screamed in grieve and anger as he got the blade from the floor and attacked the dead man. Bloodlusted and angered in the depths of his heart, his mind no longer taking control, Yami swung the sword at the last man's heart, getting it out of the body._

_Long ago, they had believed the heart was everything. Yami knew the stories of Ancient Egypt, he had had friends who came from there. An incomplete body wouldn't go to the afterlife. Yami hoped it was true as he pierced the heart with his long claws, a revenge-lusting smirk playing on his face._

--

"That night I killed more Humans than I had ever done before. Even when I had bloodlust, an illness around Vampires, I didn't kill that many Humans. Still… Yugi's death triggered something deep in me and I felt all the hate towards Humans in one full blow. I had gone crazy, which I paid for in the end", Yami whispered as tears let his eyes shimmer in the torche's light.

Atemu hugged him close to his own body. He hoped to give a little comfort to the Vampire he had come to love. Atemu didn't think anything, until his embrace was return with a soft hug. Yami burried his face in Atemu's hair and the Pharoah could hear the man cry softly. Shoulders were shaking and tears not his own ran down his cheek, as they dribbled out of his hair.

"I'm so sorry for you loss", Atemu whispered. He heard Yami hiccup and softly a kiss was planted on his cheek.

"Thank you. Just to end my tale: I burried Yugi after I had calmed down enough, thanks to my cousin and some other friends of mine. They first had to knock some sense in me, but after that… I guess I wanted revenge. The council at that time was so disorientated that I could go my way. For these fifty years now I'm killling. Murdering every familymember of the one's who killed my brother. So you were right, I am a massmurderer", Yami whispered softly, still not looking at Atemu. Atemu hugged Yami closer to him.

"No. You're not a massmurderer. You're here now, with me. And that's all I need to know from you. For now...", Atemu whispered. Yami tilted up Atemu's head, finally looking at him.

"Thank you for all that you do for me", Yami whispered and he kissed Atemu full on. Gently at first, but more passionatly as they continued.

* * *

Okay... I'm really sooooorrrryyyyy!!!!!! I killed Yugi, so yes, I'm sorry. But anyway, the families of those evil men are almost dead. Thinking about this chapter makes me sad.. and poor Yami!!!!

Anyways, onto some brighter news: what about a lemon next chapter to make up for this one??? You don't need to vote, it'll be a lemon anyway. Because that's love and that's what this story is about. And I must say, that it also reaches a near end, this little story of mine. Just a few more chapters.

I hope I haven't made you people sad and if I did: I'm still very sorry!!  
Just, please review and I'll make it better. By the way, there is a plus to this chapter too: Atemu and Yami got closer....

Until the next update!

* * *


	8. Loveholic

Helloo!!!!! It's me again!! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but then again... I only get two reviews for each chapter... I love the reviews so thank you **SRRH and Jisa**!!!!! And I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long.

I have an excuse: I didn't want to write this lemon. For I had no idea who to be on top and... well... considering that both men are really dominant I wanted that to show. I'm still not happy with the chapter, but I don't know what to change. Except for bad grammar that is. XD

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and please review!!

**Iggligliot,  
Chapter 8... Loveholic**

**(STARTS OFF WITH LEMON. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!) (STARTS OFF WITH LEMON. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!!!)

* * *

**

--

The night was so peaceful as they kissed. As they softly lay on the silken sheets, enjoying each other's presence. Enjoying their love being shared. Yami broke the kiss softly, the Vampire looking into beautiful eyes. The doors closed they could show everyone who they were. They could show their love, they could make it grow. Softly Atemu licked Yami's cheek and he could taste the salt from Yami's earlier tears.

Yami pressed Atemu further into the pillows and Atemu didn't mind. How could he mind? This was what he wanted. He wanted to feel beloved by another and with a smirk he looked at Yami. Fangs had long shown, Yami had accidently cut Atemu's lip. Softly Yami ran his tongue along the small cut and Atemu chuckled, pulling the man closer to himself.

"What do I feel?", Yami asked softly. Atemu looked at him.

"I feel warm. I feel want… for you", Atemu whispered softly and the Pharaoh blushed feverishly. Softly Yami rubbed his nose against Atemu's and the Pharaoh kissed him. Yami moaned as hands roamed over his body. He himself wriggled his hands between Atemu's back and the sheets. He softly kissed Atemu's chest. He tried to gently nip at the softest skin he had ever felt in his life. But with his fangs still extended, he drew a little bit of blood. Atemu moaned and when Yami licked the small wounds, the Pharaoh moaned again.

"More, please", Atemu begged and he burried his fingers in Yami's hair. Yami smirked and nipped at Atemu's skin again, very slowly going down. Atemu tried to untangle his fingers from the tri-coloured hair, but found it very hard as Yami was still softly nipping at his tanned skin. Yami broke from Atemu's body so he could pull off his shirt. Everything was in his way, clothes, sheets and his fangs too. Atemu pulled him down again, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Yami pressed his tongue through Atemu's lips and he was met with a lick from Atemu's own tongue. Atemu's hands went down, tracing Yami's spine and Yami arched his back, grinding his hips against Atemu. Atemu moaned, this felt so good.

Atemu's skin was flaring as he tried to pry Atemu's pants off. He pushed Yami off of him and straddled Yami's waist. The Vampire hissed at him, but Atemu chuckled. He knew Yami wanted to lead, but that didn't say that Atemu couldn't fight back. Atemu grinded their hips together, earning a loud gasp from Yami who arched his back up, trying for more. Atemu got the button of Yami's pants loose and pulled the leather fabric down. He purred at the sight of Yami's erect member. Softly, with his thumbs, he drew circles in Yami's thighs. Yami moaned and wanted more as his most sensitive area was abused by too hands.

Yami tried to fight back, but Atemu wouldn't let him. One hand was placed upon his chest, trying to keep him down, but it trailed from his chest down to his stomach, softly playing with the soft skin. The circling went on as Yami shivered, moaning loudly as warm breath fell over member. Atemu smirked as he licked up the pre-cum. Yami moaned and begged for more. Atemu softly nipped at the skin of Yami's erection, Yami moaning for more. Yami wanting Atemu to give in to the lust. Atemu did, he took Yami into his mouth. Yami gasping at the sudden warmth and wetness. Atemu tasted more pre-cum as he played with Yami. He licked, he sucked, he enjoyed the mewling and unhuman calls which Yami made. Atemu swallowed Yami's seed with pleasure and more lust dancing around in his body.

Yami lay sprawled on the bed, gasping for air after he had letten go. His skin was on fire, his blood was pumping through his veins, faster and faster everytime. He felt Atemu sit down upon his waist, he could feel the Pharaoh's erect member against his skin. He felt Atemu's hands carressing the skin on his chest, as they went slowly up and down. His lungs filling with air he needed. Atemu smirked mercilessly, he did this. He had found a way to win from the Vampire. Not with strenght, just with pleasure. And it pleasured Atemu too.

Suddenly, his kilt was ripped away from his hips. Atemu gasped at wind that passed his flaming skin. He was lifted off Yami and placed back on the sheets. Yami stood on the bed, disposing himself of his pants, which still hung around his ankles. Atemu stretched out his arms, embracing Yami who settled down on top of his own body. The Vampire licked the shell of Atemu's ear and the Pharaoh's body shuddered beneath him. Atemu moaned and pushed Yami closer. Yami grinded his hips against Atemu and both men moaned. Yami rose from the tanned body for a moment, Atemu seeing his eyes were clouded over, but that Yami tried to get some sense back. Atemu pulled him back with force, but Yami softly growled.

"Don't tease me", Atemu said, but Yami opened up the drawers from the nightstand. He had to find the lube, he was going crazy! Atemu was hot, gorgeous. Nothing had ever felt so good in his whole life, not even drinking blood after full moon. Yami growled when he didn't find it and Atemu had attatched himself to his waist, softly stroking his member teasingly.

"What are you searching for?", Atemu asked, sighing softly as he pinched Yami's penis with his hand. He heard the mewl and he nuzzled Yami's hairline.

"... lube. Anything to prepare you with... as long as it's slick it should be fine...", Yami moaned. Atemu pushed him aside playfully and reached out for the lotion that stood in the corner of his nightstand, somewhere behind something.

"It's some kind of bodylotion. It's slick, I garantuee that... Why?", Atemu asked when he turned to Yami. With a feral smirk Yami pulled Atemu back on the bed and took the lotion from him.

"Then it won't hurt so much", Yami murmured and he prepared three of his fingers. The lotion was indeed slick and he smirked, his hand traveling down to Atemu's entrance. He circled the ring of muscles, while he was nibbling on one of Atemu's nipples. Atemu moaned and Yami took that time to enter Atemu with one finger. Atemu wrinkled his nose.

"It's... different", he murmured, but when Yami gently moved, he moaned loudly. Yami smirked as he prepared Atemu even more. He entered his second finger, playing with Atemu's nipples and nibbling on his earlobe. Atemu cried out when a bundle of nerves was touched. It felt good and while seeing stars he moaned deeply when Yami did it again and again and again. Yami pulled back the three of his fingers when he knew he couldn't take much more. Atemu looked at him, his member was twitching and leaking pre-cum.

"I want... now", Atemu ordered, something he was used to as Pharaoh. Yami prepared his member for entrance and when he settled himself, Atemu's legs wound around his waist. Perfect lust and want and need, that's what they felt when Yami pushed the tip inside Atemu. Atemu moaned, both of slight pain and pleasure. His fingernails dug into Yami's skin while Yami pushed on. It was hot and pleasurable and so thight!

"MORE!!", Atemu commanded, even before Yami was fully inside of him. He thightened his grip around Yami's waist, pulling himself closer and seathing Yami. Yami pulled back and thrusted back inside, Atemu screaming in pleasure when his prostate was hit again. Yami moaned, this was good! And he pulled back out to thrust back in again. Atemu kept on screaming and ordering for more and Yami did as was told. He thrusted back inside, Atemu's walls surrounding him with thightened pleasure. And then he plunged forward and sank his fangs in Atemu's neck. Atemu screamed from pleasure and pain, a mix of them both letting him come between him and Yami's stomach. Hot seed shot up his body as Yami plunged inside of him once more, while marking Atemu as his mate.

Atemu caught the exhausted Vampire, who didn't pull out of him yet. Chests went up and down, lungs begging for air. Atemu felt how Yami pulled out of him. He felt empty without, but when Yami snuggled up against him, Atemu could only smile.

"That felt good", he said. Sweat lingered on his body. The sun was long gone, awaiting it's time to reappear. Yami nodded, kissing Atemu's cheek as he tried to reach for the covers.

"It was good indeed. I really like that voice of yours", Yami said and softly chuckled as they snuggled close to each other under the covers. Their naked bodies had long fallen asleep, their eyes closed and not aware of danger lurking in the shadows. Never knowing, never sensing, just sleeping until their dreams ended.

--

"We must save him", Isis said softly. She sighed as she sat on the chair in the room. The other priest's were there too: Shada, Mahado, Karim, Akunadin and Seth. Mahado looked at her, unbelieving. Isis had told them all that the man they had caputured was still in the palace. While their Pharaoh had said he was gone.

"Our Pharaoh loves this man, I've seen it through my visions. But it's wrong to love this man, he drinks blood. And blood alone. It's a Demon", Isis said to them and Akunadin rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure about your visions, but please Isis. You don't need to be jealous! If our Pharaoh loves someone then he does, we cannot interfere. We can give him the advice that he must choose a woman as well, taking care of his people by gaining an heir", Akunadin said.

"Indeed, Isis. Akunadin is right, we may not interfere. And I must also say that Pharaoh seemed to be allright these past few days. A little bit absent in mind, but recovered from his illness", Shada said calmly. Isis shook her head.

"Then I'll do it alone. I must save my Pharaoh. If you don't believe my visions, than I must do this alone", she said and rose up from her chair. She walked away, her back straight. Seth and Mahado looked at each other. They had followed the conversation, but didn't interfere with it.

"It's strange isn't it?", Mahado asked. Seth nodded his head towards the door and the two Priests left the room they were in before. Walking outside in the dark night, they were unheard by other ears. Here, Seth nodded.

"Indeed. Pharaoh has been absent in mind a lot these past few days. But I don't think he's ill, still... I believe Isis when she says something. Or sees something", Seth said calmly. He held the Millenium Rod close to his chest, after all, it was his life. Mahado wore the Millenium Ring, in which he had locked most of his magic. Mahado was a powerful Magician, as Seth was a powerful man in getting what he wanted and keeping his family save.

Mahado nodded, giving an answer of his own: "I think Isis is right as well. We should see her now and then visit our Pharaoh tomorrow". Seth nodded as they walked through they walked through the hallways. Mahado knocked on Isis' bedroomdoor and it was opened by Isis herself. The three of them talked the night through and when Ra showed his shining face at the horizon they went to Pharaoh's room to help their King.

--

Atemu washed Yami body, the warm water was comforting against his skin and lower body. He was a little bit afraid he wouldn't be able to sit on his thrown all day. And that ment he had to walk around and with that came that he had to show interests in everyone's subjects. Which he hated. Yami moaned softly when Atemu rubbed soap-coated hands over his nipples.

"Are you allright?", Yami softly asked as they switched places. Very carefully Atemu sat down, but once he sat, it felt allright. He nodded to Yami and the Vampire softly kissed him before beginning his wash.

As they were washed, Yami dressed up in his leather outfit and Atemu in his royal one. They had raisen up early, even though not wanting to, and now they were happy. Yami was helping Atemu with his crown as there was a knock on the door. Before Atemu could answer though, the door opened up and Isis walked in. Seth and Mahado followed.

"What is this?", Atemu asked angered and he rose up. Yami lay the crown aside and softly growled. These priests dared to enter? Why hadn't he locked the door? Why had he been so stupid? Atemu didn't walk closer to his priests, but did look at them.

"My Pharaoh, we're sorry for interrupting, but we believe that this man you love is a danger for you", Isis said. Yami growled a little bit louder, his fangs extending. Him, dangerous? He would show them danger... Atemu softly touched his shoulder.

"Isis... You told the other Priests of Yami? I had asked you to do not", Atemu said, not saying anything against Isis' accuse. Seth walked forward.

"Pharaoh, please think. This man, he has fangs bared now. That's not Human! This Demon will lure you to the Underworld", Seth said as calm as ever. Maybe there was slight fear in his ice-blue eyes, but then Atemu didn't pay attention to it. Yami stepped in front of Atemu.

"Be gone, idiots", Yami hissed low in his throat. Mahado extended the staff he had brought with him. He murmured a spell, but didn't fire yet.

"Leave our Pharaoh alone and you will be unharmed", Mahado said. Yami hissed at him and when the spell was fired at him, Yami pushed Atemu back on his chair and jumped up against the ceiling, where he stayed put. He came down slowly.

"Where are my swords?", he asked Atemu. Atemu rose up.

"Stop that, I order you", he said. Isis looked at him and he looked back. He felt betrayed and he knew he had every right to.

"We want you save, my Pharaoh", Isis said. Seth held out his Millennium Rod.

"Step away", he ordered the Vampire angered. Inside he was fuming, this Demon was playing with them. Mahado fired again, the Magic blasting through the window. Again, Yami had dodged it perfectly, but he had had years of practise. Atemu pulled the silver swords from under his bed and he threw one to Yami. He then walked over to Mahado and lay his hand on the other's staff.

"Stop this", Atemu said, his voice dangerously low and most of the time only preserved for thieves or rapists. For those who needed to be punished. His Priest looked at him, clearly fighting between following the order or defending his Pharaoh from a danger their King did not see. Atemu could see it in Mahado's greyish eyes. He could see the battle, but when Yami pulled Atemu away from the priests, protectively and possessively as well, Mahado knew what he had to do: free his King.

"My Lord!", Mahado called out and he aimed his magic at Yami, who still held Atemu. Seth was panting, while Isis was trying to take care of the Priest with too much pride.

"Let go of me... They'll hurt you", Atemu whispered to Yami. Yami looked at him, his face was scratched and his fangs were fully extended to a lenght that Atemu hadn't seen yet. Blood seeped from wounds Yami had, but Seth was far more worse. Yami was still watching him and Atemu loved those eyes.

"I will protect you against anything. If it needs to be done, then I'll get these three people out of the room... Dead or not. I care too much about you to let you go. I will not loose someone else I care about. Someone else I love, for I do love you Atemu", Yami whispered back at the Pharaoh and Atemu hugged him. Seth stopped Mahado's shock to attack and they heard Atemu whisper as well:

"I love you too, Yami".

For a small moment it was silent in the room. Isis shook her head, while Seth and Mahado stared at their King. They had heard wrong, was what they believed, but then they saw the Demon embrace their King back.

"_It is done_", a female's voice then suddenly said. White light shone suddenly bright in Atemu's room. Everyone turned to it, Atemu and Yami breaking from their embrace. Yami's eyes narrowed at what he saw, while Isis' eyes widened.

"The lady", she whispered.

* * *

Oh, does this count as a cliffhanger?? I hope it does :D

Anyway, I hope you liked the somewhat longer chapter than I had planned.... Weird, but okay. Anyway, I hope to get chapter 9 done within maybe next week??? And off course Swan Lake too. I really don't like that story anymore... Maybe because I want to start another?? I don't like this story anymore either, but I have this stupid need to finish them both.

So I will!!!!

Thank you all again for reviewing!!! And I hope that somebody liked the lemon... Oh, and I'm sorry about Isis too. I really didn't want her to be betraying Atemu like this, but there was no other way. Or else I had to change a whole other chapter. Which I didn't feel like.

Thank you all for reading and if you have questions: which I can answer, feel welcome to ask them!!


	9. Lost without Myself

Ooooh, dear. I'm gonna be killed.  
But, before you all will do, please let me post chapter nine, finally!!!!! (you might add that, don't worry...)

I know I've been waiting far too long with this chapter, but when you read the AN you all know why.  
Let's just begin with this chapter and then I can start on chapter 10!

Please, I hope you enjoy!! ^-^

**

* * *

Chapter 9  
**Lost without myself

--

I… Remember…  
_White light. Flashes. Atemu._

_I… Know…  
__Love. Care. Atemu._

_I… Hate…  
__The Lady._

_--_

Eyes opened in shock, as Yami had the feeling he had been in a rollercoaster for the past 24 hours. Yami moaned as he tried to move, he felt sick and his throat emitted a hoarse scream of fear, anger and pain. His fangs grew out to an almost unnormal lenght and he screamed again. His eyes closed, he suddenly felt a hand on his own.

"Yami! Hush, hush", someone whispered the last part in his ear. But he couldn't 'hush', he couldn't settle down. He let out a inhuman scream as he remembered where the pain came from. There were voices around him and he could also hear his ragged breath. He couldn't scream anymore, his throat was even more sore now and then he felt tears run down his cheeks.

"Hush now, hush", Ryou's voice whispered in his ear. It had been Ryou all along who had been trying to sooth him. But he didn't want to be held by Ryou, or by the other one who pulled him against a chest. For the second time, Yami opened his eyes, but now not wide open, just mere slits. The world around him was blurry, by tears and weakness.

Yami smelled the scent of blood entering the room and coming closer to him, but it smelled horrible. Still, a cup with that blood was placed against his lips and Yami was forced to drink the red liquid. Yami coughed as the liquid entered his throat too fast and he could hear Ryou say something. His mind was too unfocused to even register.

"Easy, Seto. He just woke up", Ryou murmured as he rubbed Yami's back. He had wanted to ask the Vampire where he had been, but he knew that Yami couldn't answer yet. Ryou knew that Yami needed the help, and quickly. Marik was already pouring another cup of blood, while Yami hadn't even finished the first one.

"I know, but he has to drink. We need to get him a bit more alive than he is now", Seto said back as he held Yami close to him. Yami coughed again, shivering as his body was suddenly made to live again. He didn't knew what had happened, he thought that his body had travelled with him. Although he was suddenly very unsure of it. When the first cup was empty, Marik helped Yami drink the second one. Ryou had taken the cup and was now bringing it back to Bakura who stood at the sink, which was in the right corner of the room.

"Will he be all right?", Ryou asked his lover. Bloodred-brown eyes turned to him and Bakura sighed softly.

"I hope so", he said to his Human. After Yami had been given the cup with blood, they let him settle down on Seto's lap. Jonouchi looked worriedly at Yami, he couldn't be jealous at all. Malik looked at Marik, who rose his shoulders as he didn't know what to do next. Yami was still shivering. Marik placed a blanket over the Vampire self, but Yami ignored him. He had suddenly remembered what had happened. He saw perfectly well, in his memories, how he was ripped away from Atemu. He had seen the Lady in white come to them and she had extended her hand. The next thing he knew was that he had been screaming after he woke up.

What Yami didn't get was what the Lady had ment. And how did Isis know her? Yami settled closer to Seto, his cousin. He needed the warmth as he coughed again. The taste of the blood that had been given to him had been nothing compared to Atemu's taste. The sweetness was gone, the alluring smell of it too.

"Atemu", Yami whispered softly. Jonouchi knelt down in front of Yami, trying to look the Vampire in the eye.

"Yami? Who's Atemu? Where have you been??", Jonouchi asked softly. Yami looked at him, his eyes still mere slits and he still felt pain wash over him. Yami heard Jonouchi's questions and he answered them:

"I have been... with Atemu... In the desert", Yami murmured. All of his friends looked at him, before looking at their partners and the rest. Jonouchi then turned to Yami again.

"That's impossible, Yami. Your body has been here all the time, in this hospital bed. In our home. For almost a week we've been taking care of you. We thought you would die, Yami", Jonouchi said worriedly and Ryou came closer as well. Yami stared at the blond before him and he sighed softly.

"I... have been with... Atemu. I love him...", Yami murmured as he leaned more against Seto's chest. Yami felt sick as he tried to get warmer, until now he was cold and he felt like freezing. His body was kicked into gear after not being able to live for almost a week, Yami now understood. He coughed again and Ryou rubbed his back.

They all didn't understand what their friend was talking about.

--

Atemu stared. He could only stare at the empty place before him. He didn't understand to what had just happened. He had told Yami he loved him, like Yami had said to him that he, Atemu, was loved back by the Vampire. And then, there was a sudden light and a woman who had claimed that 'it' was done. After that, Yami was taken away from him and Atemu knew that the 'crack' in his heart was audible.

"My Lord?", Mahado questioned softly. The three Priests stood on their spot, Seth heavily damaged by the battle he had had with Yami. Mahado felt that his energy was low, due to using to much Magic in a short period of time. Isis felt shocked, worried, guilty and confused. She had no wounds, only mental ones.

The sword, which Atemu had held in his hand, fell to the floor. It gave sound to the soundless room, as the four of them still stood still. Atemu's breathing was ragged and he could feel tears stinging his eyes. Atemu turned around to face his three once loyal Priests.

"What has been done?", he asked, his tone of questioning full of pain and anger. Isis looked at him, silent still. The two other man had no idea, but Atemu's eyes were only fixed upon Isis. Anger boiled even more within Atemu.

"WHAT HAS BEEN DONE!?", Atemu screamed at Isis, the one who betrayed him most. Isis jumped, frightened, but she finally found her voice to speak up to her Pharaoh. She looked into her Pharaoh's blazing red eyes and wished she had never made this mistake.

"The Lady came to retrieve the Demon, my Lord, and she has taken him to his own time. She has brought him back where he came from, after the two of you learned something that was ment to be learned", Isis said and Atemu looked at her. He demaned her to explain further.

"A few weeks ago, I had a dream... More a vision to what would come. The Lady we just saw was part of this vision and she told me something. She told me that you, my Pharaoh, had something to learn and that she would give you the oppertunity to learn this 'thing' with the help of another man", Isis continued. Atemu kept looking at her.

"What is this 'thing'??", he asked her not-so-friendly.

"Love, my Lord. You had to learn how to love another", Isis said. Atemu was about to explode, but he straightened some more and looked at the three opposite of him.

"Leave me alone", he said and he turned them his back. Mahado opened his mouth and he protested. They were rewarded by Atemu ordering them out of his bedroom.

"GET OUT!! Leave me ALONE!!", the Pharaoh yelled at them and they indeed left. They already feared their lives for what they had done only minutes before this disaster. Isis closed the golden door behind her and looked at the two other man, who looked back at her. She sighed, they sighed, and they walked away. Each to their own bedroom, awaiting their punishment.

Atemu, instead of them, stayed in his room. At first he stood still, hearing the door close. Then he looked through his room. Blood was already drying up, his room was still a mess and it was so empty all of a sudden. Atemu closed the balcony doors. He took the sword from the ground and he sighed softly. Atemu looked at his bed and walked over to it. He lay the sword down and his knees gave way as he lay his head onto his arms to cry.

--

"What have you done!?"

* * *

Ooooh, man.. I am soooooo sorry to end it here.  
Although I'm quite happy I finally finished.

Well, I'm still really sorry for those who have waited far too long for this chapter. I'll try to be quicker with the next.  
Greetings!


	10. Angered Goddesses

Hello and welcome back to Iggligliot. I am shocked I got some reviews, although it weren't many. Guess everyone thought this to be some AN again, ne??

I forgot to mention something earlier these chapters, I think, but these chapters are once again dedicated to SRRH and Yaminisu, because they made me write the chapters. I can feel them staring at my screen over my shoulder.... *help!*  
Anyway, my muses were up to it again and well, we wrote this chapter!

I like the way Moon is, but I like Death too. Death will have a greater roll in the other chapter, which I'm still writing. I hope I can get that one finished by next week.  
Oh, and please don't kill me because I left the chapter end at this point. I thought it to be wonderful.

Well, enjoy!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10  
**Angered Goddesses

--

White blue eyes turned to a female next to her. Pink colored hair swayed in anger as the one yelling to her had turned towards the other female who was in the same room as her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she frowned at the pink-haired lady.

"What do you mean, Ai?? I haven't done anything", she said, her eyes flaring. Ai, the pink-haired lady, gasped in response.

"You haven't done anything!? Is that your answer?? Hello, Moon! Look at what you did! You ripped apart two men who love each other!", Ai yelled at the Lady in white.

"They had to learn something", Moon said. Another rose her eyebrow.

"Learn something?? Like, to never love again?", this one asked. Her brown hair was filled with flowers as she practised her Gift onto a plant in the left corner of the room. She stopped when pink flowers bloomed from the tree before her and she walked over to the two fighting women.

"Keep out of it, Flora", Moon said, turning her angry gaze at the Flower Godess. Flora huffed and also crossed her arms. Ai sat down on the sofa and then dramatically lay down.

"Now I can clean up this mess", she sighed as she looked at the baby-blue sky. Clouds drifted by calmly, but that's not what she felt. Suddenly another woman entered the room and she lifted up her hands.

"Stop boiling girls!! I have enough anger inside of me from other dimensions around us. Stop fighting and leave me alone!", she yelled at Moon and Ai. Flora looked at Aries.

"Look, Aries. We're sorry, but Moon has done something really bad. She has put a man from Earth into the dimension Solail. Within that world, Ai has brought them together to love each other, and now Moon has ripped them apart", Flora said. Aries looked at the white-haired Lady.

"I didn't do anything wrong. They can still love each other", Moon said. Ai groaned.

"Yes, but they will die trying. Congratulations", Ai said and she lay her head down again. Aries walked over to a bowl that stood close-by Ai. She looked into it and rose an eyebrow. She then looked at Moon, who still frowned and still had her arms crossed.

"But why?", Aries asked. Moon sighed.

"As I explained to Ai, those men had to learn something. One of them was a murdering Vampire that had forgotten about love. The other had never known love, except that of his father. They were drowning in misery", Moon said as she uncrossed her arms and sighed. Another female entered. Before anyone could say something, she rose her hand.

"I already heard, the rumours are flying through the hallways. Moon, as much as I appreciate you, I do not support your plan. Ai and me were already working on this, but as you must know, a lot of people are in misery now. And look at them, do you know how I feel??", the Lady asked. Moon looked at her.

"You were obviously too slow", she said and then walked away from the battle between her sisters. Ai looked at the Lady who last entered.

"Minnery... What can we do about this?", Ai asked. Flora sat down as well, so did Aries. Minnery sighed as her orange hair swayed in the gentle breeze that came through the open room.

"We have to see Balance. Only she can restore this", Minnen said. She turned to the door where another Lady waited. Shyly, this one looked at Minnen.

"No need to... Balance already called her", Shyri said and everyone took a deep breath.

--

Atemu lay in bed. He hadn't come out of it the passed sunrise and sundown. He hadn't eaten, nor slept. He didn't drink, nor talk. Tearstains were present on his cheeks, his eyes were red and he felt horrible. The night had fallen some time ago, but he didn't care. All he thought was how Yami was gone, away from him. He didn't mind anymore where his lover had come from, he just wanted the Vampire back.

Sobs racked Atemu's body and the Pharaoh started to cry again. A girl rose up from her chair and she walked over to the bed. She had been reading her book, but as soon as she heard the sobs...

"My Pharaoh", she murmured softly. She didn't dare to touch him, or try to sooth him, but she did sigh softly and sat down on her knees to look at her Lord's tears. She wished she could make them gone, but even Mahado, who was her teacher, couldn't erase memories.

"You will be happy again, my Lord. Nothing can stop you from getting better", she said. Atemu looked at the girl and then he looked away again.

"You don't understand, Mana... I don't want to feel better", he said softly to her and she held down a gasp. She could only look at him worriedly and with a shaking hand she touched her Pharaoh's one. Atemu didn't pull away, he was only reminded of the fact how Yami would touch him. At first horribly aggressive and then suddenly, sweet and loving. Atemu was reminded of the fact how Yami had protected him and he had done nothing to protect Yami from that blinding light.

Tears fell down some more and Mana had hoped that the tears were already gone. That her Pharaoh had used all of them already, but clearly she had been wrong. Her Pharaoh was heart-broken and somehow Mana couldn't believe anymore... She couldn't believe that her Pharaoh was going to get better anymore.

--

Balance looked at Moon. Both women had white hair, although the hair of Balance was much more silvery-like than that of Moon. White-blue eyes looked into green ones and Moon felt she was afraid. Although she knew that Balance would never harm her. Still, she could barely supress the shudder that went over her body as Balance looked at her. Green eyes pierced through Moon's Soul, but then Balance sighed.

"Moon... What have you done?", Balance asked in a friendly voice. The females looked at each other and Moon sighed.

"I haven't done anything wrong. I just wanted them to learn how to love", Moon said as she sat down in a chair, one which was offered to her by Balance. Balance also sat down, still looking at Moon.

"I know that what you wanted them to learn, was right. They needed this, but you haven't overlooked the consequences. These both worlds are greatly out of balance. Their lifes are and most of all, they're even more suffering now than before", Balance said softly, but Moon had no problems hearing the Highest Goddess that ruled over the Dimensions.

"I... I didn't really thought about that", Moon whispered. Balance looked at her and then softly sighed.

"I can keep telling you what went wrong. Or what you did do wrong, but I will not. I think that you, Moon, know perfectly well what you did. And I think that the only thing you have to do, is say sorry", Balance said. Moon looked at her.

"How can I say sorry to everyone? I still believe that what I tried to do, wasn't wrong. I just felt helpless myself and I wanted those two men to meet each other. I now know that I have to restore balance itself, but I will not say sorry to Ai. She was horrible", Moon said. Balance sighed again.

"That is something you have to think of on your own. I want you to say sorry to the ones who are feeling miserable right now. Atemu and Yami need to hear that", Balance said.

Suddenly, a piercing scream was heard through the hallways and Ai's voice, asking what someone had done. Moon was reminded of her reprimand of Ai earlier these hours and she wondered who Ai was scolding now. Balance walked away and Moon followed her. When they entered another room of their home, Moon saw a goddess standing in the middle of a circle of goddesses. It was Death.

"Why did you do it??", Flora asked. Death looked at the brunette with the flowers in her hair. Death herself had a brown braid over one shoulder. Bangs covered her forehead, while the brunette looked at Flora.

"I did my job. It was his time and the only thing I did was helping him of his misery", Death yelled back at Flora. Ai frowned.

"We could have cured him without killing him!", Ai yelled too. Moon rose an eyebrow and looked at Balance, wondering what was wrong.

"What happened?? Death kills people all the time when they need to go. Why such an oproar?", Moon asked softly. Balance looked at her, the green eyes piercing through Moon's Soul.

"She... 'killed' Atemu, the one you needed to say sorry to", was Balance's answer.

* * *

Uuuhm, I am pretty sure that you can figure this out by yourselves, but still a small note:

The names of the Goddesses are sometimes the emotion they represent. I chose Ai for love, because ai is love in japanese. Death is pretty clear, as might Flora be. She's the Goddess of flowers. Shyri is the Shy-Goddess, Aries is the Goddess for Anger and Minnery is Misery.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please wait for the other one!!


	11. Saying Sorry

Taadaaaaaa!!!! Chapter 11 up for everyone to read!! So far I'm keeping up my promise to finish this story. Hopefully I can get to True Self soon. I first want to finish this one. ^-^

Thank you everyone who read so far.  
This chapter is dedicated to Yaminisu and SRRH, for being lovely reviewers and for standing by my side.

Chapter 11 is almost the last chapter, in here you'll see what I'm planning to do.  
Chapter 12 is on it's way, hopefully posted up soon. It will be the last chapter and then I'll start working on True Self.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11  
**Saying Sorry

--

_Hours before..._

Yami sat in Seto's lap. From time to time he moved to his bed or to another one's lap, because he was getting cold. He didn't drink any blood, nor was he interested in it. His friends didn't know why and even Ryou had nearly begged him to at least drink something. Yami shivered, he was really cold, but he felt how a warm-waterbottle was pressed against him. Goosebumps appeared on his arm and Seto pulled him even closer.

"I can't find him", Marik suddenly said. Seto looked up from his cousin to the sand-blond haired male who held _his new_ laptop.

"Atemu...", Yami murmured as he had heard Marik too. Still, he didn't move and only lay his head against Seto's shoulder in comfort.

"Yami... You've been dreaming", Jonouchi said softly, but as a lone tear fell across Yami's cheek, Jonouchi knew that what he just said, was wrong. Ryou sighed softly as he gently combed Yami's hair.

"He exists... His name is Atemu and he's Pharaoh", Yami said desperately. He wanted his friends to find his lover, to tell them he hadn't returned from the past to meet nothing. That this all was just a dream.

"Can you tell from the beginning... Again?", Malik asked softly and Yami sighed.

"I went to hunt... and I killed someone. I was ready to see another member of that family, before... Before that Lady showed up. She sent me somewhere in the desert where... Where... Where I met... A- Atemu", Yami murmured slowly. Malik sighed.

"Did she say something, anything?", Malik asked. Yami shook his head, as he had done earlier. Then suddenly, he removed his head away from Seto's shoulder and looked at Yami.

"She said... ... I had to learn something from within me. Or something like that...", Yami said softly. His crimson eyes were dull, but Malik saw the last sparkle of hope fly away. He saw that Yami connected a fact (which he was still searching for) and lose all hope in life.

"She... sent me to my inner self... Atemu is me??", Yami asked, his eyes wide and tears falling down his cheeks. Jonouchi looked at him and took Yami's shoulders in his own hands.

"That's not true, Yami! We will find him, keep up the hope buddy. We'll find him!", Jonouchi said, who then went over to Marik to sit with him. Marik and Bakura looked at him with an evil look in their eyes.

"And how do you intend to do that??!! I searched EVERYWHERE!!", Marik whispered harshly to the blond. Jonouchi looked at them and sighed softly. Bakura huffed. Both blond's looked at the albino, who turned to them and whispered:

"I have never seen Yami like this, so there must be something true. And before, I've never heard of a Vampire doing suïcide. At the moment, I'm looking at one", was what Bakura said. Jonouchi and Marik agreed with him, it was horrible to see Yami, clinging to Ryou, while sitting on Seto's lap, crying his eyes out because hope had just fled through the window.

--

Voices echo-ed of the walls from the Mansion the Goddesses lived in. Their voices, all at ones or sometimes one at the time, were bouncing around as they yelled or screamed at each other. Moon (Goddess of Moonlight, the one who started all of this) still stood beside Balance (Goddess of all, Goddess to keep Balance), while green eyes scanned the room. Balance looked at the screaming Goddesses and shook her head, but before she could cut into the silence, while everyone caught their breath, the Ladies started again.

"You knew all of this!?"

"It was my job!!"

"I'm not allowed to tell you!!"

"If you would have told me, Faith, then I could have saved both Atemu and Yami from a miserable life! Then I could have helped them to come across a lover and then Moon wouldn't have done something irresponsable!", Ai (Goddess of Love) yelled at another Lady who stood in the middle of the circle. This lady, with her golden hair and brown eyes, looked at Ai. This Lady, Faith (Goddess of Destiny/Faith), stood in the middle of a circle of angry Godesses, together with Death (Goddess of Death). Moon gasped.

"I DID NOT!!", came her yell and the white-haired Lady walked downstairs to meet her sisters. Flora (Goddess of Flowers and Plants) looked at her. Her frown was very visisble under her brown hair and her eyes were burning with fury.

"You started all of this mess and now Atemu died!! He died without leaving an heir to his throne!!", Flora called out. Moon looked back at her with an equal glare.

"If I wouldn't have come into this then he would've died of misery anyway! He would never come across a lover of female gender because he doesn't like them!", Moon said, venom dripping from his voice.

"That is true, Flora", Minnery (Goddess of Misery) said softly to Flora. Flora huffed and turned to Ai. Ai looked at Moon.

"This is still your fault", she said, anger clearly present. Balance sighed.

"This is enough. Livera (Goddess of Live), I need you. Moon, you will come with me too. We need to set balance straight", Balance said softly. Livera lifted her eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do?", she asked.

"I'll tell you on the way. Girls! Keep Death from cutting Yami's line!", Balance ordered. Death looked innocently at Balance, who looked straight back at the Lady with her green eyes piercing through Death's Soul.

"But I have to do this! I need to cut lines from people who are about to die and Yami is about to die. Hope left him!", Death said. Balance shook her head, as another Goddess looked at Death with rising anger.

"Not yet", the Lady said and then walked away with Moon and Livera following her.

--

"Yami... Come on, buddy! It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay", Jonouchi said, mostly to himself than to Yami who lay in bed. Dull, crimson eyes looked into saddened honey brown and Jonouchi wanted to pull Yami from the mattress and shake some life into him. Still, he knew it wouldn't work.

"At least you have his memories. That must mean something", Ryou said softly. Malik looked at his lover, Marik.

"Marik... That's not enough. If I would lose you... I think I wouldn't be here as long as Yami. I would immediately lie in the same grave as you. Won't you?", Malik whispered. Marik nodded, he couldn't really talk. Ten minutes ago, Yami was still hoping and he had still been hoping. Now, not only Yami's world drowned in misery and sadness. Marik's world, everyone's world, was hoping for a last miracle.

"Please Yami", Ryou begged softly, but Yami looked away from his two friends, to stare into space.

--

"Livera, talk to him. Moon, come with me, we are losing time in this room. It's time to say sorry", Balance said as she left the room that was made from a bubble. Livera nodded and touched the Soul next to her. Moon followed Balance through the portal the Goddess of All, had created. Livera watched them go, while she looked friendly in rose-red eyes.

* * *

As you all might have guessed by now, the Goddesses live in another parrallel world that has another meaning of time than the world's of Yami and Atemu.

Now, the questions are: Can Death keep her promise of not killing Yami? Will Balance and Moon be on time?? Will Livera even be on time?? O.o  
**Warning next chapter: It's gonna be a bit sappy. I hope I can keep it limited. ^-^**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!  
HUG!**


	12. The End of Death

I beg your forgiveness!!!!  
But here I'm back with the last chapter of Iggligliot. :) I hope this will at least make you people happy. At least the reviews made me happy, although only SRRH and Yaminisu have reviewed for my story. (TO THIS DATE! It's not too late yet to review! ^-^)

Anyway, the last chapter. I have the feeling it's a little bit rushed. And it was much better in my head as well. I just love Death, how she tries to mess up. hahaha XD And Moon too. Wonderful.

In any case, I'm happy. I hope all of you are happy. And tadaa!! Have fun with the last chapter!  
**This chapter is dedicated to Yaminisu and SRRH, for bugging me to write this story to a finish. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**  
The End of Death

--

Tied down, on a chair, sat the Goddess of Death. She sighed deeply as her scissors were spread out over the table in front of her. Cords, golden or yellow, were present around her. Other Goddesses looked at her and she stared back. She had screamed and cursed, she had begged and played innocently. Unfortunately had the Lady of Innocence found out her play and stopped them from releasing her.

"I hate all of you", she said. Ai looked at her.

"We have to do this. Balance said so", the Goddess of Love said. Death looked at her and the pink-haired Lady looked back. Then Ai returned to look at the scissors, the ones Death used to cut the lines.

"But there are hundreds of people begging in my head to die!! See this golden cord? It is it's time!!!", Death said, venom dripping from her voice. Inny (Goddess of Innocence) looked at her.

"We have no idea if that is Yami or not. And we cannot test that", Inny said. Ai sighed deep.

"There are people begging in my head too. I can't help them either", she murmured as she looked at Loquette (Goddess of Secrecy (I ment her name to be as 'Locket', just with a more female touch)) who sealed the scissor's away in space and time. Death pulled at the bindings that held her on that chair.

"Let me off this thing!", Death called out. Flora groaned.

"Where's Pyti (Goddess of Sleep)?? She has to make Death go to sleep", Flora called out. In the corner of the room, however, was the small reply: "_Call me when the sun rises another time_". Flora groaned and pulled at Pyti's vest.

"Come on!", Flora said and pulled Pyti out of her self-made bed of clouds and pillows and soft fluffy stuff, to get the Lady over to Death. Flora ordered Pyti to put Death to sleep and Pyti yawned widely, before a silver powder floated through the air and Death's chin fell on her chest. Her eyes were closed and Death snored calmly. Pyti went back to her self-made bed, as Loquette locked away Death's stuff. Faith slammed her hand quietly against her forehead.

--

"_Welcome back, Pharaoh. I will explain_".

--

A soft hand stroked Yami's hair. Ryou didn't dare to make any sound, but he looked at the surrounding friends and he sighed inwardly. Bakura patted his shoulder and Seto closed his laptop. They couldn't find the information they wanted or needed. And Yami lay still, his crimson eyes mere slits and his pale skin dull and almost lifeless.

Suddenly Malik rose from Marik's lap to cry out in alarm. A white portal had emerged into the room they were in and everyone could feel the Magic that came from that portal. Marik pulled Malik behind him, teeth baring, just like Bakura and Seto. Malik hissed from behind Marik's back, but he was glad he was given the protection. Seto rose to stand before Yami, who didn't even acknowledge the white portal. Bakura came to stand within reach of Ryou and Jonouchi.

Marik's eyes widened when two women stepped out of the portal. They were both dressed in white and one Lady had white hair. which was cut short, and with beautiful white-blue eyes. The other Lady also had white hair, but more silvery-like and longer, while this one Lady had stunning green eyes.

Yami, who at first didn't want to see, looked at the Lady with short white hair. Rage filled his veins and he sat up. Ryou grabbed his shoulders, but Yami didn't feel him.

"This is all your fault!", he said with a hoarse voice. Both Ladies turned to him. The other one, with green eyes, lifted her hand to calm him.

"I am the Goddess of Balance and this is the Goddess of Moonlight. We know of your heartache, so please, do not be afraid", Balance said and she smiled kindly. Still, Yami only looked at Moon, who could see dancing flames in dull, crimson eyes.

"Where is Atemu? You took me away from him... Where is he?", Yami asked, as Ryou held him upright. Yami did know he was weak and he was glad that Ryou gave him the support. Seto looked at Balance, his fangs still bare.

"What are you here for? More torture?", he asked. Balance looked at him.

"No. I am not here to bring more torture. I just came to explain a few things to all of you. And Moon is here because she needs to say sorry. And we need to restore Yami's heart", Balance said. Yami lay down.

"It cannot be restored", Yami murmured. Ryou hushed him softly and Malik hissed at the two Ladies. Jonouchi frowned.

"Well... Start", Bakura said loud and clear, while he saw Ryou cover Yami again with the sheets. Moon softly sighed, but Balance looked at her with warning.

"I'm sorry for all that I did. I tried to get you used to love again, Yami, but clearly I shouldn't have put you in another dimension with the Pharaoh. That's also why you couldn't find this Pharaoh while you were looking for him", Moon started. Everyone kept listening when she continued: "Pharaoh Atemu lives in another dimension that is almost parrellel to this world. All I did was capture Yami's Soul and place it near Pharaoh Atemu. That was wrong, but also the fact I tore you away from him after you had learned your lessons. Both of you had to learn how to love again... But now Atemu died...", Moon whispered softly.

"WHAT!!?", Bakura yelled at the Goddess. He didn't care she was devine, he felt the adrenaline through his veins and the need to rip something apart. Balance saw how Yami's emotions changed, but the Vampire didn't talk. A lone tear escaped the crimson eyes and more followed. Both Ryou and Jonouchi tried to calm him down, but the bad news didn't leave Yami alone.

"It has been said. Now, we need to restore", Balance said and she smiled as Marik frowned and Bakura still hissed. Seto crossed his arms and Malik wasn't sure what to make of it.

--

The Spell was almost finished. She had been murmuring it under her breath ever since the other Goddesses had left her alone a little bit. Loquette was still guarding the table with her precious tools somewhere between space and time. The golden cords were slamming against Death's head in order to get cut, so that the people from different dimensions would die and fill the Underworld. Even Lahell (Goddess of the Underworld) had even come from her space of dead people to see what was going on. To see why Death hadn't cut any cord for her yet.

The ropes fell from Death's wrists and she could untie herself easily. From the boot she was wearing she got a dagger, sharp and without mercy. She looked at the cords and smiled wickedly. One cord was a more golden than other. A Vampire was about to die.

--

"The restoring is also something to say sorry to you. Livera should be here within a few seconds", Balance said. She had made the other Vampires to sit down. Moon looked at the portal, seeing something that made her eyes widen.

"NO!!", she called out and with brilliant white wings, which grew from her back, she flew through the portal back to their home.

--

"This will be the end", Death whispered as she chuckled softly. Nobody had seen her move yet, nobody had seen how she was about to kill the last of the Mutou Vampires. Her eyes gleamed with joy as she held the knife against the cord.

--

Balance turned to see Moon fly away and then to Yami, who almost stopped breathing. Livera then stepped through the portal, with a Pharaoh at her side.

--

Moon flew towards Death and tackled the Lady to the ground.

"You will not kill him!", she called out as she pulled the dagger from Death's hand. Other Goddesses gasped and came to look at what was happening. Death was enraged and started her battle for her dagger. Yami's cord turned black again, black of immortality.

--

Softly Atemu rubbed his nose against Yami's. Yami's arms were around Atemu's neck, pulling the man close to, trying to burry himself within Atemu, as the Pharaoh pulled his lover closer, smelled Yami's hair and felt better than he had ever felt.

"I think I'm seeing double", Jonouchi murmured.

"Shut up!", Bakura barked in Jounouchi's ear and then got a look from Seto. Malik sighed happily as he leaned against Marik, who pulled him in for a make-out session.

"I'm so glad you're here with me", Yami whispered in Atemu's ear. Atemu smiled.

"No place would be better", Atemu said as sat down properly on Yami's bed and held the Vampire close to him. Yami kissed his lips and cheeks and neck. He begged for the pulsing blood that pulsed through Atemu's vein. Livera wanted to interrupt, but Balance stopped her. Yami knew when to stop, at least, she hoped.

The portal shone once as the Goddesses walked over to it. They could hear Death shouting and Moon yelling. They could hear Faith whimper in fear and Livera looked at Balance.

"What is it we have to do now??", Livera asked.

"Well, Minnery (Goddess of Misery) was so kind to end someone's misery by putting him in another dimension with his Soulmate. Bad luck she later put him back in his own Dimension...", Balance murmured as the portal closed and they left behind two restored hearts.

* * *

There, the ending!! ^-^  
And no, don't worry, Death is not killed... merely punished for not listening to Balance. But hey, if you had people begging in you head with a deathwish, wouldn't you go nuts??? XD

Anyway, I hope that you review off course. In any case, thank you for reading! I hope that this story was good enough.

(Me a bit angry: And once again I wrote a happy ending... DARN!!!! When can I at least kill someone!!)


End file.
